The Degrees Of Deception
by Voldemorts heiress
Summary: Set during OoTP. Harry learns that James and Lily Potter are not his real parents. How will Harry cope with the knowledge that he is the son of Lord Voldemort and how much more has been hidden from him by those he trusted? Rated M
1. Prologue

The Degrees of Deception

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Harry Potter universe, they were created by, and belong to JK Rowling.

**Chapter One – Prologue**

_Many Years ago, during the time of the Founders_

Deep, in the dimly lit dungeons of Hogwarts, the legendary Salazar Slytherin mourned the loss of his favourite great-grandson, Sable. Sable, a young child of only 8 had been murdered, in cold blood, by his own cousin. Mere years older, the child had been encouraged to take Sables life to rid of the 'threat' to his inheritance. Not even into adolescence, Salazar wondered if the murderer could grasp the concept of death, and the reality that Sable would not be returning, to play as they used to.

Salazar ran a hand over his long silver hard, he felt ill and weary in his grief. Much of his family had inherited his thirst for power, but the death of this innocent boy was a new low. Members of the proud Slytherin line had taken to butchering those blood relatives they perceived as competition. Soon Salazar knew he would be gone from this world and if something was not done, the noble line of Slytherin would die out, becoming nothing more than faint memories and legends in musty history books of the Hogwarts Library, floors above him. Oh yes, the Slytherins thirst for power and their willingness to kill their own blood would have dire consequences.

'_No, this cannot happen. I will not allow it happen' _ Poor Sable had already been killed, it was only a matter of time before an assailant tried to kill Salazar's wife, or Salazar himself, in their quest for domination.

Salazar reached a wrinkled hand into his long black robes, pulling out a piece of parchment. Into the early hours of the morning he worked creating a potion. He brewed a blend of different ingredients, testing and re-testing to ensure their success before finding components to tie the potion to the bloodline. The mighty basilisk in his chamber was a connection to the Slytherin line and hence, he collected some of its blood. Carefully, he took a silver lock of his wife's hair and some of his own blood and added them to the cauldron.

The formerly bubbling potion turned a vivid acid greenand became perfectly still, so Salazar could see his reflection, that of a man hundreds of years old, staring back at him. Salazar then drank the potion himself, thereby protecting his bloodline from the being killed, by any means, by one also of the Slytherin line.

Salazar Slytherin, master potion maker, had just created a binding spell that blocked the Avada Kedarva curse.

To his knowledge, it was the best blocker for the curse in existence and he knew, it would be near impossible to replicate. With a flick of his wrist, the notes on the parchment shot towards the fire under the cauldron and burned. With his recipe safe he walked to his desk and pulled out his journal. In parseltongue he wrote

_Only one not of the Slytherin blood line _

_Can defeat us, the powerful ones_

_I, Salazar Slytherin, have made it so_

_No more shall we spill the blood_

_Of our families_

He wrote this as a warning to future generations; they would know they are unable to kill their kin when he was long dead and unable to tell them, for surely Salazar's journal written entirely in parseltongue would remain in the family.

The next morning he sent word to every member of the Slytherin bloodline and informed them of the spell, some were relived, others outraged and some hired assassins to carry out the deed for them. A clever plan but none were talented enough to kill a Slytherin and all failed.

As the decades wore on Slytherin and the other founders died, the bloodline passed down the journal, all the time becoming poorer and poorer until it was sold for 50 galleons in a store in Knockturn alley nearly two centuries after Salazar died.

Many members of the family remembered the spell Slytherin had cast and did not kill each other, though every so often a family member would become enraged and try to the kill the other, a bright green light like an explosion would occur and the curse would rebound, killing the caster, reminding the Slytherin line of the ancient spell Slytherin had cast.

Eventually, the Slytherins began to die out, poor and forgotten, leaving only a few members of the Slytherin bloodline. For this reason they did not attempt to kill each other any more but the story of the curse was still past through the Slytherin family by word of mouth. The curse remained inactive for decades.

Until, one Halloween night at Godrics Hollow.

_A/N I do not like Harry and Ginny stories so this story will never be one, Hopefully I will be able to keep this story interesting and update it on a regular basis. I know this is a short chapter but Hey it's a prologue, that shouldn't count! _


	2. The Department

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Harry Potter universe; they were created by, and belong to JK Rowling.

Set during the Order of Phoenix, about half way through but then goes off canon.

**Chapter Two – The Department**

As the evening slowly began to turn to morning, Harry Potter lay in his four poster bed feeling utterly useless. Running his hands through his jet black, sweat soaked hair, he thought about the maniacal laughing heard in his dream. He had felt Voldemorts unbelievable happiness and the 'Boy who lived' now knew it had been because of the mass breakout at Azkaban.

Harry picked up his glasses and went to the window, looking out over the majestic grounds of Hogwarts- his home- as the sun rose yet again ending his night of troubled sleep. His dreams of late had also made him conflicted about occlumency. He believed the experiences he had while asleep were possibly an opportunity to help people, like how he had saved Mr Weasley from certain death. If it had not been for Harry the snake, under Voldemorts control at the Department of Mysteries, would have taken his life. Though Snape had told him of Voldemort's awareness of the dreams, Harry could not get the idea of the Weasley children without their father from his head, glancing over at his peacefully sleeping red headed friend and was grateful for the dreams for once.

Resting his elbows on the cold stone of the window pane, Harry wondered why he had not been able to sense Voldemort's latest success, perhaps the Dark Lord had blocked out Harry, causing him to not foresee the breakout from Azkaban. He lifted his hand and traced his legendary scar that adorned his forehead.

Was Harry feeling Voldemorts happiness and hearing his laugher, Voldemorts way of mocking him? Of telling him there was nothing he could do? Were Harry's abilities to enter Voldemorts minds eye now useless now that the Dark Lord was aware?

Maybe the dreams had become useless Harry and, despite his reservation, he was beginning to think that he should concentrate on his occlumency. However another point against occlumency was Harry's own curiosity. He wanted to know of the weapon in the Department of Mysteries, he hated being taunted with the corridor in his dreams and never being able to open the door at the end.

Severus Snape was not feeling his best. The potions master brooded in his office as he tried to make plans for his classes that day. The mass breakout from Azkaban had shaken his nerves, though he would never admit it to anyone. He knew the Dark Lord was behind the escape and he was angered the Ministry of magic was still denying the Dark Lords return to power. Though, their denial of his existence was probably the only thing stopping the Dark Lord from more open attacks.

Although certainly something to be concerned about, it was not the only pressing issue he had to deal with. Last night, while teaching occlumency to Potter he had entered the boys mind, repeatedly in fact as the boy seemed hopeless. Upon gaining what he would consider easy entrance into the boys mind, he had seen the corridor of the Department of Mysteries, again. The boy had been continually dreaming of the mystic department and his curiosity had been growing and growing. It disturbed the potions master to no end as, given the boys track record of events, Potter would be thoroughly inclined jump to conclusions and take matters into his own clumsy hands. The implications of such as outcome would be horrendous, especially if these images were being planted into his mind by the Dark Lord.

Severus scowled to himself and decided to tell Professor Dumbledore of the Potter boy's dreams.

He stalked out of his quarters and through the dungeons, his long black robes flowing out below him, stopping only to berate and punish two Gryffindor students who were enjoying some inappropriate public displays of affection.

He stopped at the gargoyle statue in front of Dumbledore's office giving the password "Liquorice Wand" _'Honestly what is with that mans fascination with sweets?' _The gargoyle opened revealing the large twisted stone staircase to the headmaster's office.

"Ah Severus how may I help you at this early hour?" The old headmaster inquired, looking over his half moon spectacles, still dressed in his purple bed robes adorned with what appeared to be witches hats. Meeting his gaze, Severus noted that Albus Dumbledore sill had that twinkle in his eyes, the very twinkle he had when an eleven year old Severus walked into the Great Hall for the first time. "Would you like some tea?"

"No thank you. Headmaster, it concerns Potters occlumency lessons."

"How are they going Severus, any trouble?" The headmaster replied pouring some tea for himself and looking at the sleep deprived teacher in front of him.

"He doesn't seem to be grasping the concept, at all. However, that is not my only concern, have seen into his mind, Potter has been having dreams about the Department of Mysteries."

The old man sighed. "It is as I feared, Harry has receiving images of the place Voldemort wishes to enter. "

"Do you think that he is trying to lure Harry there to take the prophecy as the Dark Lord cannot get it for himself?" _Just like Potter to fall for things so easily, stupid boy _Snape thought.

"Unfortunately that is exactly what I am thinking. He knows now from trying to get other people to take it that only he or Harry can lay hands on it. Also, Arthur Weasleys attack may not have been only to injure him or get him out of the way."

"Headmaster what are you implying?" Snape inquired, his curiosity engaged. Dumbledore rose from his desk and leaned toward Snape, his beard nearly falling in his cup of tea.

"It may have been attempting to lure Harry himself there, though it would seem like a poor attempt."

"Potter appears to enjoy the glory, maybe the Dark Lord believed he would want to save him in person to reap the praise."

"That could be correct." Professor Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully, "Severus, I believe that the longer Harry is kept in the dark about the prophecy, the more his curiosity will grow. I think it is best that I tell him some details about the Department of Mysteries."

Severus frowned "Do you believe that is for the best Headmaster?"

Dumbledore stared off into the distance "Yes, Yes I believe it is for the best. Today I will speak with Harry." He raised his wand and pointed it at himself and instantly he was dressed in his day robes. "Send him into me."

The great hall was bustling with students preparing themselves for the day ahead, some students who had overslept were looking more disheveled than some. Over at the Ravenclaw table, a group of girls were passing a small mirror and a tube of mascara around, At the Hufflepuff table, it looked as though some of the boys were having fights with their ties, and they appeared to be losing. The Slytherin girls were busy trying to put the moves on a sleepy Draco, who appeared to have not gotten his beauty sleep. Harry sat at the Gryffindor table for breakfast, very much aware of how little sleep he has gotten during the night as he struggled to follow the conversation.

"Quidditch training tonight!" Angelina proclaimed loudly, her enthusiasm seemed unbelievable to many of the Gryffindor students who were not morning people. "I expect to see everyone there straight after classes end!"

_Oh yeah Quidditch_ thought Harry wistfully, _That fun thing I was banned from_

"I personally can't wait," Ron said happily, his mouth full of toast. "I have been practicing some moves I thought might come in handy, strategies and such. Our team needs a flexible Keeper."

"And I want to try my variation of the Wronski Feint." Ginny added as she arrived at the table and sat beside her brother.

"Variation?" Ron said outraged, spiting some toast onto the table "You…. You can't butcher the classics like that" Ginny flipped her long red hair and smirked.

"Hey who's the Seeker here?" She asked, before looking at Harry and, realizing her mistake. Ginny suddenly became very interested in spreading the marmalade perfectly on her toast. Ron mumbled something incoherent and then when on to have a conversation with Fred and George concerning their product testing on first years.

"Mr Potter." Said a stern, deep voice. Harry turned to see Professor Snape standing rigidly behind him. "Professor Dumbledore wants to see you in his office straight. The password is Liquorice Wand."

"Thank you Professor." Harry curtly. Snape gave a small nod and strode towards the teachers table

"I wonder what he wants to speak to you about." Asked Hermione who just arrived to Breakfast and sat down beside him and reached for the pumpkin juice" Do you know Harry?"

"I have no idea Hermione." Harry said honestly.

Harry nervously entered the office of the Hogwarts Headmaster. Fawkes seemed to nod at him in acknowledgement as he entered the room.

"Take a seat Harry." Professor Dumbledore said kindly, walking from the back of the office where he had been studying a curious looking object, "Lemon Drop?"

"No thanks." Harry replied awkwardly, fidgeting with the books he held. He had felt this year that Dumbledore had been avoiding him to a degree and it had hurt a little when he had first realized this.

Dumbledore took a seat at his desk and met Harrys' gaze. "You are probably wondering why I asked you to come here Harry." Harry nodded and the Headmaster continued "Professor Snape has informed me of your latest occlumency lesson." Harry blanched a little. He was doing a terrible job at keeping the Potions master from entering his mind.

"Professor Snape also informed me what he saw on an occasion when he entered your mind," Harry rubbed his jet black hair and hoped for a moment that he was referring to how the Dursleys treated him, he longed to never return there.

"He told me that you have been dreaming about a corridor at the Department of Mysteries. Have you Harry?"

So Snape had told Dumbledore about his dreams about that place and his desire to get through the door at the end of the corridor. Surprise, surprise.

"Yes Professor, I have been dreaming about the corridor. Is that why you wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes Harry, It is." The Headmaster paused, as if considering what to say. "I believe that Lord Voldemort has been planting images of this corridor in your head to heighten your curiosity of the place. His ultimate goal is to lead you there."

"Why would he want me to go there?" Harry asked puzzled, furrowing his brow.

"Harry my dear boy, there exists in that Department a place where many prophecies are kept, including one involving you and Voldemort. These prophecies are housed on shelves and the only people who can remove them from these shelves are the people or person who the prophecy is about. This particular one concerns Lord Voldemort and yourself so only you, or he can remove it from the Department." Dumbledore closely examined Potter, noting his confusion.

"Well, why does he need me Professor? Surely it would be easier for him to get it. He is much more powerful than me." Dumbledore smiled.

"Yes Harry he is more powerful than you, in some ways. But you see, for him to enter the ministry and remove the prophecy would be giving away his advantage."

"Advantage?"

"The Minister for Magic had denied his return, therefore most of the Wizarding world has no knowledge of his return. He has the element of surprise where he can regroup his forces and bid his time."

"Oh, I guess that's true but what does the prophecy say? How come it is so important?"

Dumbledore sighed and patted Fawkes who had landed on the arm of his chair.

"I am sorry Harry, though I know the exact contents of the prophecy that lies in the Department of Mysteries, I cannot tell you exactly what it says. Mostly it is due to the reality that, at this point in time, especially without your occlumency training, your mind is vulnerable. It basically states that you will have the power to defeat the Dark lord, Voldemort knows this, but the exact wording is important, that's what he feels he needs. He has been caught out every time he has encountered you, since you were a mere infant, he wants to avoid this." Harrys' mind was racing, a thousand thoughts second.

"I am the one who is going to have to defeat him?" Harry asked it wasn't exactly relaxing for a 15 year old to hear that he have to defeat a powerful Dark Lord. He glanced down at his hands clasped in his lap.

"I am afraid so Harry. I am sorry that I have told you this at such a young age. When you had the vision of Mr Weasleys attack, I became worried that he would make up ways to lure you there, or that your curiosity of that place would indeed increase. I do not want you to feel as though I was keeping something from you. I don't want that for you. Remember though, no matter what happens, you have the entire support of the order behind you. Hopefully, nothing will need to take place for years, with any luck we can avoid the meeting between you and Voldemort until you are older, Until you are ready."

Dumbledore smiled reassuringly but Harry was unable to share his optimism. His emerald eyes met Dumbledores' blue ones and boy looked mature, well beyond his 15 years.

"You mean until more innocent people have died. After more death eaters have taken lives and Voldemort progresses his plans."

Professor Dumbledore and Harry sat in the Headmasters office in utter silence for a while, not sure what to say. Harry was broken out of his trance by the screech of Fawkes. The Headmaster looked at Harry kindly and asked him if he had any other question now or ever, his office door would be open to him, his eyes shining in a way that always seemed to make Harry feel more at ease, as though he could trust the old man with anything. Harry nodded and Dumbledore's told him that he would have missed the first class of the day, so Harry went straight to Potions with the Slytherins. '_Oh Joy, because I get along so well with the Slytherins and my Potions teacher don't I?'_


	3. Infection

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Harry Potter universe, they were created by, and belong to JK Rowling.

Set during the Order of Phoenix, about half way through but then goes off canon.

**Chapter Three- Infection**

Harry ran through the corridors of the potions dungeons, bounding into the room just in time to avoid getting house points ducked by a 'happy' Head of Slytherin house. Panting a quick hello to Ron and Hermione, who were already partnered up and, feeling brave, he offered to be Neville's partner. Taking a seat beside him and attempting to fix his uncooperative windswept hair. He noticed that although the class had not even began, he could see in the dim light of the dungeon, Neville's pale skin seemed to already be coated in a fine sheen of sweat.

"Class," Snape began snidely, throwing a dark look at Dean who was about to cough, but managed to hold it in. "Today we will be making a potion used by Aurors called a Stoush Potion. When properly made and brewed it can be used as ammunition and explodes on contact or pushes your opponent backwards with great force."

He slowly and menacingly looked around the class of Gryffindor and Slytherin students with his piercing gaze. He at last focused on poor Neville who looked as though he was on the verge of bursting into tears already, Harry gave the stressed boy a reassuring look. "I don't expect more than maybe 2 or 3 vials of potion to actually be anywhere near to correct, the instructions are on the board." No one moved, everyone afraid to be the first to move a muscle. "What are you waiting for Begin!" He snarled, waving his arm dramatically.

Harry watched carefully over Neville as he shakily sliced the Devils snare root, stirred in the Dragonfly wings and put in a Doxy egg while stirring counter clockwise. Harry smiled before adding more ingredients to the cauldron, Neville seemed to work better without Snape breathing down his neck. The Potions master was currently arranging vials and such on the front desk. Harry picked up a knife and began chopping up his Boomslang skin but as Dean launched into a coughing fit, he slipped, wincing in pain as the sharp knife cut into his finger

"Are you all right Harry?" asked Neville

"It drew blood but I think I'll live" Harry laughed.

Snape straightened up at the sound and delivered a stern look in his direction.

"Everyone should be finished by now" He said to the class glaring down at them, his black hair falling in his face, Harry quickly added the remaining ingredients before stopping like the rest of the class had begun to.

"Good, now this potion needs to be left alone on the heat for twenty nine minutes untouched for it to become a proper Stoush Potion." Reaching into his desk, the potions master pulled out a small timer and taped it with his wand. He set the enchanted timer for twenty nine minutes and motioned for them to move up to the front of the classroom, assembling around the large wooden desk in the room.

"Now, that is twenty nine minutes we are not going to waste. If you want to have any hope at all in passing your OWL's you will pay attention. Here on the front desk I have arranged an assortment of some of the most rare potion ingredients in the Wizarding world today. All of them from my personal collection so NO touching." Shooting a stern look at Ron whose cheeks grew red as he guiltily withdrew his hand, away from the object he was about to touch. "First," Snape began, holding up a vile of silver liquid "We have unicorn blood." Several girls gasped remembering how Professor Grubby-Plank had shown them all unicorns in their third year. Harry could have sworn he saw Hermione looked momentarily distressed at the thought of such a beautiful creature dead, but she hid it well.

"Calm Down, this blood was collected when a unicorn died of natural causes. As they live for hundreds of years and breed little, the rarity is increased."

He next held up a vial of course brown hair "This is centaurs hair, tell me why it would be so valuable." Hermione shot up her hand so fast she caught it in some of her thick brown hair. She wasn't surprised in the least when a Slytherin was chosen. "Yes Mr Zabini."

"Because the centaurs are very proud creatures and see wizards more or less as inferior."

Blaise said proudly, holding his chin high. Snape nodded.

"Ten points for Slytherin. Yes the hair is rare because centaurs tend to separate themselves from the wizarding world, most likely they would not give their hair to you willingly and it is against the law and endangering your life to try to do so by force."

The next vial that Snape held up was small and contained clear, water like substance. "This is phoenix tears," Harry remembered how Fawkes the phoenix's tears had saved him from Basilisk venom in the Chamber of Secrets. "Of course," Snape continued "Phoenix tears have healing powers but they are much more valuable in potion use and we have spells for healing. The tears are rare because Phoenix's only cry them when they feel genuine sadness for the person injured."

Harry looked down at the desk on which the last two vials stood, both of them seemed to contain blood. Snape picked up the first remaining vial of blood and held it up for everyone to see.

"This is," He paused as if he'd rather not say anymore, almost turning up his nose at it.. Taking a deep breath he said very quickly "Basilisk blood, very rare as Basilisks are now widely believed to be extinct, harvested from the one that formerly lived in the school."

At once everyone seemed to turn to Harry and he knew at once why Snape had been reluctant to talk about the blood. It had been from the very Basilisk that he had killed in the Chamber of Secrets during his second year. Snape looked sick at the thought of giving Harry more attention as the students looked at Harry, remembering that Harry had killed it. Harry suddenly became very interested in the stone floor as he avoided the accusing eyes of his classmates. Snape coughed loudly to divert attention back to him.

"This last vial," he held another small vial for them to, "Contains Vampire blood, it is rare because Vampires usually have no contact with the wizarding world preferring to be secretive about their kind. It is not known how this blood was obtained."

"Probably got from himself, pale creep." Whispered Ron into Harry's ear, earning fifty points from Gryffindor and a glare from the teacher. Ron's eyes went as red as his hair when his housemates gave him filthy looks.

Seeming satisfied with the Gryffindors response to the point loss, Snape continued.

"Now, line up in a queue and being as careful as a clumsy Gryffindor can be, walk past slowly and observe each substance, Do not touch the rare ingredients and Do not go anywhere near your cauldrons, they are still unstable. Anyone doing anything stupid will be very sorry indeed." Another stern look at the Gryffindors followed. Everyone formed a squashy line and slowly moved past the vials. Harry followed Neville in the slow moving queue between the front desk and the work benches where cauldrons were simmering softly, emitting gentle grey smoke.

When Harry and Neville reached the phoenix tears Neville turned around to say something to Harry and tripped pushing over a cauldron. Harry caught the look of horror in the clumsy Longbottom boys' eyes. The knocked cauldron spilled its contents onto the floor and began to send puffs of grey smoke into the air. Girls yelped and the people in front of Harry moved out of the way of the substance.

"Move! Quickly move away from it, it's unstable!" Yelled Snape, the class backed away. Harry however, was focusing on Neville, he was stumbling around the area where the potion had been spilt and wasn't walking straight _'He can't see properly, he must have smoke in his eyes' _thought Harry as he dashed forward to help him. Neville, not having regained his footing, began to fall towards the front bench.

"Neville watch out!" Neville hit the bench and knocked the last two vials off the bench into the mess of the spilt potion. The liquid on the ground gurgled and turned from a dark putrid green, into a bright red as the blood samples that had been spilt in it began to combine. The then unconscious Neville slid to the ground in a heap, his brown eyes closing. Harry rushed forward and dragged Neville out of the way of the mess just as the Basilisk blood, Vampire Blood and remains of the Stoush potion combined. A crimson vapor began to rise from the mess, Snape yelled out for Harry to move but Harry was unaware of what was happening. A red cloud formed behind him and, as he turned it clung to the nearest …. him.

Harry felt like he couldn't breathe, his vision blurred as the vapor clung to his body. It was like he was being enveloped in a cocoon of smoke which grew darker.

"Harry!" Screamed Hermione and tried to run forward to help him as she lost sight of him in the haze. Ron cried out and grabbed her arm, restraining her firmly.

"What if it gets you too Hermione?" her concerned friend warned.

"Class calm down and move away, take Longbottom with you-" Began Snape but he was cut off by Harry's screaming. Hermione cringed and buried herself in Ron's chest, sobbing as he held her.

Harry was in horrible pain, the vapor had hung to him but found the cut on his finger and entered his bloodstream. He gripped his wrist painfully tight to try and ease the agony he felt there, his veins were throbbing, his blood felt like fire. The throbbing crept up his arm and Harry fell to his knees on the hard stone floor from the agony. He could dimly see people coming towards them but as another wave of agony hit him they seemed to fly backwards.

Harry screamed again, he felt like his scar was on fire, he pressed his hands to his forehead and could plainly, even through his blurry vision, see blood on his hands, feel the blood running down his face. Yelping and screaming as the pain in his chest and scar became nearly unbearable, Harry deliriously dragged his shaking body towards the door. Harry could now feel blood running his arms and body, making his shirt stick to him. He reached the door to the corridor and slammed the door behind him.

He didn't know why but he needed to get away from people. He hurt so much and he felt so hot… so very hot.. It felt like he was ablaze. Harry's body stiffened as he felt another wave of pain but this time he did not cry out or scream, but passed out from the torture in the cold dungeon corridor.

Back on the other side of the door Severus Snape attempted to force his way through the door, to help Potter, but found it sealed shut, no spell he could think of could get it open, and pure force didn't seem to work either. Instead he muttered a spell to make the door transparent to see the boy and his eyes widened at what he saw. The cloud seemed to gradually evaporate to reveal the pale blood soaked teenaged lying on the floor of the dungeon. Screams and loud thuds could be heard as some girls fainted in the classroom. The Gryffindor boys rushed forward to try to break down the door, Ron leading them.

"Everyone get away from the door!" He yelled moving backwards.

"Why Professor?" Sobbed Hermione "We have to help Harry.."

"Because Miss Granger," Snapped Snape impatiently "outside this door, if you'll look carefully, the stone walls, STONE walls, around the unconscious Potter are melting."

Thousands of Miles away Lord Voldemort was also experiencing unbelievable pain and he had no idea why. He separated himself from his Death Eaters, so they could not see him in a weakened state and grew angry at the thought that someone was causing him pain, The Great Lord Voldemort.


	4. Ignite

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Harry Potter universe; they were created by, and belong to JK Rowling.

Set during the Order of Phoenix, about half way through but then goes off canon.__

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**Italics are thoughts, underline and italics is parseltongue.**

_**Previously**_

_He hurt so much and he felt so hot… so very hot.. It felt like he was ablaze. Harry's body stiffened as he felt another wave of pain but this time he did not cry out or scream, but passed out from the torture in the cold dungeon corridor. The cloud seemed to gradually evaporate to reveal the pale blood soaked teenaged lying on the floor of the dungeon._

"_Because Miss Granger," Snapped Snape impatiently "outside this door, if you'll look carefully, the stone walls, STONE walls, around the unconscious Potter are melting."_

_Lord Voldemort was also experiencing unbelievable pain and he had no idea why_

**Chapter Four- Ignite**

Albus Dumbledore all but ran to the Hospital Wing upon his return to Hogwarts, stunning all the students he passed, his emerald robes flowing out behind him as he ran. As he burst into the infirmary, H\he was greeted by the sight of a fifteen year old Harry Potter being restrained by Professor Snape and a Prefect as he thrashed around the bed while Madam Pomfrey force fed him potions.

"Harry," He whispered darting forward and gently stroking his head "HARRY, calm down" but as Dumbledore laid eyes upon the wizarding worlds saviour he noticed that he was not awake at all, it appeared he was having some sort of nightmare. The boy was covered in blood and Dumbledore's eyes were immediately drawn to the boys scar, it was open. The Headmaster felt sick as he saw the flesh of Harry Potters' forehead

"Poppy, what's wrong with him?" He questioned, his eyes not straying from the wound on the young wizard. "Poppy, was it his scar? Did he have a vision again?"

"No Professor, at least that's not how it began" answered Severus Snape, who was holding Harry's left arm firmly on the bed, "This happened during my Potion class, Longbottom spilt a cauldron and some ingredients, from what we can tell, it entered his bloodstream here," He pointed a long bony finger at Harry's left finger which had a purplish tinge to it, "and it affected his entire body."

With a final seize, Harry all of a sudden feel still and became peaceful, Snape reluctantly motioned for the Prefect to leave.

"Headmaster, it affected him badly" said Madam Pomfrey, returning to Harry bedside with bandages, gauze and various ointments and potions. "Severus was telling me that he was having uncontrolled bursts of accidental magic, sent a few students who had come to his aid flying backwards and you should see the walls outside Severus' classroom."

"What about the walls?" Dumbledore asked, worried.

"Stone walls, disfigured by heat and he had locked Severus and his fellow students in the classroom." She said cleaning Harry's forehead. "I can't heal this by magic.. It just won't work." She sighed tiredly, picking up gauze.

"How was he recovered, who bought him here?" Dumbledore enquired, furrowing his brow.

"Professor Flitwick did, he could hear something even from his Charms classroom, he always had keen ears, and he knew exactly what spells to use to get rid of the heat and bought him here."

She finished applying ointment and bandages to Harry's forehead and cut off his shirt to clean up his chest, "Oh my" she whispered, shocked.

Cut into Harry's skin was a Snake symbol, its tail started at the top of Harry's left arm and wound around his chest finishing at the heart. Dumbledore put his head in his hands and Snape took a few steps back.

"Severus," the Headmaster started slowly"What potions and ingredients actually infected him?"

Severus had no time to reply as Umbridge waddled into the Hospital Wing demanding to know why she wasn't informed that Harry Potter had landed himself in trouble.

"Harry isn't in trouble Dolores, he has had an accident and injured himself." Dumbledore said calmly "We hope he will recover and be fine."

Dolores Umbridge licked her lips before proclaiming loudly "A cry for attention!"

"Please be quiet this is a hospital wing not a Quidditch game" said the nurse sternly

Dolores ignored her "clearly he has become used to having the focus on him and what's more, that's why he is making up stories and spilling potion on himself!"

"Please poor Harry alone," said Dumbledore focusing his attention on the young boy and reaching out to grasp his hand. "We have no idea what's happening to him."

Harry felt queasy, his stomach was in knots and he felt as though he could be sick. Cautiously, he opened his eyes slowly and did not see the familiar Hogwarts castle he had expected, he blinked to make sure he was seeing the right thing.

He lay on the cold stone floor of a large circular foyer of a large house elaborately decorated with dark fabrics and wooden furniture. Although he could not tell where, as the curtains were drawn, making the room dark. He was sure he was not in Hogwarts though. He stood up off the ground slowly, still feeling queasy, and turned around taking in his surroundings. His eyes widened in panic as he turned and came face to face with the Death Eater Lucius Malfoy who was coming straight towards him… fast. Harry panicked, and felt his heart beat faster.

"What am I doing here?" He asked as Lucius came closer, reaching into his robes for his wand. Lucius however, did not reply or even acknowledge Harry's existence. Lucius up close seemed.. younger than he remembered. While thinking of what he should do, Harry felt an eerie feeling as Lucius seemed to walk straight through him. Harry realized with a jolt that he was in a memory, a memory that certainly wasn't his.

Harry turned and followed the blond haired Death Eater across the room to a seated figure with their hood down.

"My Lord," said Lucius, resting on a knee and bowing his head in respect, "she has given birth."

'_Who gave birth?' thought Harry, confused_

The seated figure drew back the hood to reveal Lord Voldemort and Harry unconsciously took a step back. This Lord Voldemort was one that Harry did not recognize, this memory was either one from before the killing curse backfired or Voldemort had restored some of his more handsome features since he had been reborn in the graveyard.

This Voldemort had blue eyes and dark brown hair, his jaw line was strong and his cheekbones high. As the Dark Lord stood, Harry noticed he seemed to be more muscular and less reptilian than the one he was accustomed to.

Voldemort ran up the staircase with Lucius behind him. Harry followed, his curiosity again getting the better of him. The Dark Lord stopped the third door on the left of the second story corridor and flung open the door. Voldemort and Lucius froze and Harry moved past him to see what Harry was looking at and stopped shocked.

It was a large room decorated in black with accents of emerald green. The Slytherin symbol adorned much of the room. A king size bed was at the far end of the, a pale woman with black hair lay there, her face covered by her sweaty hair. But it was the other person in the room that stunned the three onlookers. Albus Dumbledore stood in front of the fireplace holding a baby that had turned blue, even from across the room Harry could tell that the infant had died of asphyxiation, lack of oxygen. Harry was shocked and wondered if Dumbledore had killed the baby himself, it appeared that he had. Dumbledore looked up with a sad look in his eyes and Harry heard a choking sound from Voldemort, he turned to the Dark Lord. He was shocked and surprised to see him looking vulnerable, a side to him that Harry had never seen before. Harry returned his gaze to Dumbledore who reached a hand into the pocket of his silver robes and vanished.

Harry felt himself being pulled. He was being drawn to Dumbledore and he felt as though he was being split before leaving the room. When the sensation ceased, he tentatively opened his green eyes and being completely surrounded by darkness. Then a light came and he watched on as Dumbledore pulled out a baby from a pocket deep inside his silver robes. Surveying the landscape, he appeared to be in a dark forest in the middle of winter, though he did not feel the cold. The forest was so thick and dense he was unsure where he was, though he knew it was night. He looked around and saw his Headmaster.

Harry then realized why it had been dark for a while, he must be reliving the baby's memory now, but wasn't the baby dead? He had just seen Dumbledore holding a deceased one.

Dumbledore laid this healthy baby, warped warmly in a black blanket bearing the Slytherin crest on the ground next to a bundle of blankets. Harry leaned forward and everything became oddly clear. On closer examination, the bundle of blankets was actually the baby he had seen in the last memory, wrapped up tightly, already gone from this world. It seemed that the child Dumbledore had taken from Voldemorts dwelling remained alive and well.

He watched as Dumbledore dug a small grave in the earth and buried the baby carefully placing rock over top and neatening up the dirt surrounding. Harry felt an overwhelming sadness for the lost infant, gone before its time and buried in the middle of nowhere.

Dumbledore bent and gently picked up the other baby, cooing at it as it looked ready to cry. With a loud pop, Dumbledore apparted and Harry felt himself being pulled. Before Harry could blink he was in completely different surroundings. The interior of a nice warm cottage surrounded him. In the corner a fire blazed, casting off a glow that added to the cozy feeling of the house. The living room that Harry had appeared in was decorated with various nick knacks and pictures, an overstuffed couch was set off to the side near a wooden coffee table and a cauldron was in the corner, telling Harry that this was a wizarding family's home. Harry examined one of the pictures and was shocked to find the smiling faces of his parents, Lily and James Potter, looking up at him.

Harry could hear people coming quickly up the hall and turned to look at Dumbledore who was still cradling the infant carefully.

"Dumbledore, you're here. We weren't expecting you for ages" Harry turned and saw a woman with vibrant red hair and his green eyes, his mother Lily. He felt his heart jumped and he longed for this to be more than a memory.

"Is.. is that him?" asked the man with his arm around her, Harry's father James, whose hair was messy just like his. Harry wished he could stand with them, just be able to embrace them once.

"Yes James, it is." Dumbledore said with a sad look. "I am very sorry for your loss James and Lily. I know you'll miss Harry a lot. I have… buried him myself, for the protection of all three of you, you must forget about that Harry."

'_Buried me? Forget about me? I am right here?'_ thought Harry panicked but lily and James just held each others hands and nodded, slient tears streaming down his mothers face.

"From this moment on," continued Dumbledore "As much as it pains me to say this, This little fellow here," he handed the baby over to Lily and James "is the only Harry Potter to ever have existed." Their breathes shaky and uneven, both parents nodded again.

'_No,'_ Harry's eyes became wider_ 'No, that's me, that baby's me'_

Harry jumped in front of Dumbledore and waved his hands frantically in front of his blue eyes. "Dumbledore, c'mon it's me Harry!" he screamed "Tell them your lying, they are MY parents, please tell them it's really me!"

Dumbledore just continued talking to the Potters, giving them directions and handing them a vial of orange liquid, while baby Harry began to cry in the background. "This is a power binding potion," he said slowly "Give this to young Harry, as he is Voldemorts biological son we don't know what extra traits he may posses, we need to suppress them."

"I AM NOT VOLDEMORTS SON!" screamed Harry angrily his eyes tearing up and voice becoming hoarse, "I'm not, I'm not." He ran over to Lily and James and tried to touch them, crying out when his hand went right through them, he felt a tear slide down his cheek. One of the few things that he had was being ripped away from him, loving parents.

"Tell Dumbledore I'm yours, tell him" Harry pleaded as his mother reached out to take the crying baby, Harry, in her arms.

Lily pressed a kiss to the baby's forehead and James stroked his hair. "We will love him like he is our own" said James softly a tear falling from his eye for his lost son.

"I am your own," Harry whispered to James, "please, I am your own."

Harry felt himself again being pulled away into another memory and closed his eyes at the sensation of being drawn away.

Albus Dumbledore sat in his headmasters office with his head in his hands, Severus had just described what Harry had been exposed to and the Headmaster had been thinking about possible scenarios about what could have happened. Judging by Harry's scar it was possible that some link between Voldemort and Harry had been opened though the answer could be something much simpler. Maybe Harry was having an allergic reaction? He might have a migraine even. But still none of that explained the snake that had been cut into his chest. Severus had suggested that it be because of the Basilisk blood, though the potions master couldn't figure out why it reacted the way it did. But Dumbledore had a fairly good idea, The basilisk was connected to the Slytherin bloodline so.. no he couldn't think like that. No one but him knew and thanks to his excellent occlumency skills no one else ever would know. It would destroy everything and poor Harry had suffered so much already. He had protected the boy his whole life and he would continue to do so.

Harry was now in a large dark room with the curtains drawn, The walls were painted in the same dark shade all over, similar to the first room Harry had visited. In the corner Lord Voldemort slumped in his large, imposing chair conversing with a large snake that Harry knew as Nagini.

"_I never even knew if my child wasss a male or female before that bastard took him,"_ the Dark lord hissed, resting his head in his hands _"He killed them, he killed MY child, I hate him sssso much" _So the baby was his thought Harry, that didn't necessarily mean that Harry was indeed though. Dumbledore could be mistaken.

"_And what of the baby's mother?"_ asked the large female snake.

"_She ran off as soon as she recovered from the blow Dumbledore delivered, I couldn't have stopped her" _His mother wasn't dead? No.. not his mother, the baby's mother

"_What will you do now Master?" _

Voldemort raised his head, his eyes looked dark, and replied _"Get revenge, What else? I'll begin with Order members and send the Death Eaters out on raids, __I don't want them getting lazy after all. We have a mission."_

"_Excellent."_

"_One day I will kill Dumbledore, but until then I will kill those he cares about. In fact.."_

"Bellatrix!" Voldemort yelled, throwing his head back.

"Yes, my Lord" Said the female Death Eater, opening the door. She was dressed in black with a murderous smile and wild black hair, eager to do her masters bidding.

"Organize a team, you will attack the Longbottoms." Voldemort ordered with a stern voice.

Bella gave an evil grin "Of course my Master." She turned on her heals and went to carry out her task.

Beside the bed of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley lay, asleep.

They had been vigilantly watching over Harry, who now lay still and pale in the bed. Occasionally he would toss and turn restless, even in sleep.

Madam Pomfrey smiled at the two teens but knew it was time to send them back to their dormitory as it was already dark. She carefully woke them and told them it was time for them to get to bed.

"But we have to be here, for Harry." Hermione pleaded, concerned for the friend that had always been there for her. Ron put his arm around her comfortingly.

"He's not going anywhere at the moment dears." Said the nurse kindly as, she ushered them from the hospital wing.

Two hours later. Harry Potter eyes snapped open, they were the greenest they had ever been. Acid green.


	5. Lineage

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters from the Harry Potter universe; they were created by, and belong to JK Rowling.

Set during the Order of Phoenix, about half way through but then goes off canon.__

**Italics are **_thoughts_ **and italics and underline are **_parseltongue._

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Dedicated to Werewolf777 who sent spurred me on!**_

**Chapter Five- Lineage**

With a jerk a disorientated Harry Potter sat up in bed and surveyed his surveyed his surroundings, his heart beating wildly and beads of sweat dripping down his forehead and being absorbed by the many bandages there. Even though the hospital wing was pitch black and Harry's head was aching, he could clearly see across the large ward to where Madam Pomfrey was slumped, asleep on her desk surrounded by papers. Moonlight flooded into the wing, revealing the empty beds apart from his own.

The painful dreams echoed through his mind and he resisted the urge to scream out. He had always felt lost, but now he had discovered the man he trusted unconditionally, Albus Dumbledore, had been lying to him. He resisted the urge to run to him and demand answers, for right now away, it could have all just been another dream after all.

Slowly bringing himself to him feet, Harry made sure he was steady then threw off the white hospital gown he was wearing to change into some real clothes. He paused as he saw himself undressed in the mirror on the wall opposite. His forehead had a large patch of gauze and a bandage around his head secured it in place, making his jet black hair stick oddly up between the bandages. He timidly touched his torso which was wrapped in bloody bandages as well as his left arm, he touched them gently with his shaking hands, bracing himself for a wave of pain from touching the wound, but that never came. He carefully reached down and began to unravel the mass of bandages wrapped all over his ribcage, all the wounds had healed and only scars remained.

He slowly faced the mirror and paused as he saw the patterns the scars made-large snake scar across his chest. He carefully traced his fingers across it, it was completely healed. Gingerly, he touched his forehead but felt no pain. Surprised, he hurriedly removed the bandages from his head revealing his scar, completely intact, just as he remembered it. Harry looked at the mirror examining himself thoroughly, before something else occurred to him, he wasn't wearing glasses, yet strangely enough his vision was the best it had ever been. His eyes were also, greener, though maybe he just thought they were greener as he had poorer eyesight before. He shook his head, now was not the time to think of such trivial things.

Harry desperately wanted to believe it had been one of his 'visions' or simply an odd dream sequence. Him being Voldemorts son? Before the accident, it seemed an absurd notion, though looking at the scar now on his torso; his body shook as he considered it might be true. He thought of the faces of his parents smiling at him in his photos and had to give them the benefit of the doubt. Hallucinations were all that his dreams were. Frantically his eyes darted around the infirmary for answers. A white file at the end of his hospital bed caught his eye, upon picking it up he realized that it was his medical file. He flipped through pages that documented his many stays in the hospital wings including went his bones in his arm were removed by Professor Lockhart and when he was attached by Dementors and fell off his broom. He came across the most recent entry.

_**Harry James Potter**_

_**Admission**__: Seventeenth of November_

_**Supervising Teacher: **__Professor Severus Snape_

_**Incident**__: Potion spill involving Basilisk blood, Vampire blood and incomplete Stoush potion. Mixture entered bloodstream through cut on left hand. _

_Suspected blood contamination_

_**Symptoms**__: Pain in scar, seizures, uncontrolled waves of accidental magic, deep wounds in chest which potions cannot seal, unknown blood abnormalities resulting in rising temperature and eventually comatose state._

_**Treatment**__: Twice daily strength and nutrient potions, changing bandages. When he awakes will use the Cruorem Impleo potion to analyse his blood and identify if blood condition if contamination is present. Consent is needed for the spell to work properly_

_**Discharge Date:**__ Unknown_

Attached to the report was an aged page, torn from a potion book that held details of the Cruorem Impleo potion. Harry scanned through it with his now perfect eyes and froze, his heart beating wildly as he saw one of the effects of the Cruorem Impleo potion. _Gives heritage of the user._

Harry grunted and ran his fingers across his scar out of habit. He did not want to do this, he may believe that his dreams were a drug induced haze or something else entirely, but the fear of the consequences if they were true were still very real indeed.

_I would be despised. Life as the boy who lived is difficult and exhausting. But it could always be worse._ He knew it would be risky not to have it performed though, if he did have a blood contamination who knows what might happen. He would perform it himself. He quickly gathered some spare clothes that were kept in the hospital wing, not the most glamorous clothing but his had been cut to shreds and where now in the bin near his bed.

Pulling on his shoes Harry carefully sneaked out of the infirmary, stopping to collect the supplies for the potion from the potions cabinet and placed them in a leather bag. He moved soundlessly through the dark stone corridors with ease, avoiding the attention of anyone who happened to be lurking, _sneaking through the corridors has never been this easy _he thought _I don't even need the cloak. _Once Filch almost caught him but Harry merely sank back into the shadows and remained silent and still, even his cat couldn't tell her was there.

Harry considered where he was going to brew the potion then decided on one of the classrooms in the dungeon, at the bottom of the school. He knew it was risky being so close to Snapes quarters and the Slytherin common room but he needed a classroom where there were potion making tools available.

He wove his way down into the cold dungeons carefully but halted abruptly as he entered the potions corridor. His breath caught in his throat as he realized where he was. _Merlin, this was where I was. _He gingerly reached out a shaking hand and touched the disfigured stone. The walls looked like they were from a cave, not as though they had been carved perfectly hundreds of years ago like the other walls of the castle had. The walls now felt like melted glass, smooth beneath his fingertips and he found himself wondering how hot it would have to have been to cause the walls to change. _Accidental magic _the chart had said. All he could remember was the pain and heat and he wondered how Ron, Hermione and the other students were. _Probably all right, I was alone in the hospital wing. _Though a part of him worried still as those who passed away have no need for a nurse.

Entering the dim classroom, Harry set up his equipment, prepared his ingredients and set about brewing the potion. It took Harry about 20 minutes to prepare the potion, even for someone who would be surprised not to get a T for his potion OWLS.

He carefully stirred the potion 3 and a half times counter clockwise with a silver spoon and watched as it turned to the shade and constancy of water. Pricking his finger, he allowed the drop to fall into the cauldron watching as it seemed to spread until the whole potion was crimson. Taking a piece of parchment from under the desk he signed _Harry Potter_ and submerged the parchment in the potion, holding onto the corner. When he withdrew it, the now red piece of parchment began to dry rapidly in some places, while the colour simply ran off others. Harry slowly closed his eyes and took a deep steadying breath. _This is it. _He could feel his heart racing and his breathing increase, he was so nervous he was surprised his shaking fingers didn't drop the parchment.

If this parchment confirmed what his dreams had told him, Harry knew he could no longer live in the land of denial. Harry desperately tried to think only of his potion accident, and what toxins might be in his body, right now he could not stomach any other thought. The cuts in his chest were unable to be healed by magic his medical records said yet, he himself had pulled them away to reveal scars, not wounds and then there was the matter of his improved eyesight. The potion had surely affected him and that's what he needed to concentrate on now.

Opening his eyes he read the parchment reluctantly.

He scanned over the first few parts revealing he had Basilisk blood, Vampire blood, incomplete Stoush potion in his system _well that's no surprise as they were involved in my accident _he also had potions that were probably given to him while in Madam Pomfreys care such as pain relieving potion, various healing potions and remnants of some potion called 'Vox Redimio'.

As Harry read further down the parchment a jolt went through his heart and his body became numb. A large lump settled in his throat and made it difficult to breathe.

An extremely long family tree ran down the left of the page before coming to

Tom Marvolo Riddle which, joined a red line to his own name.

In that instant, his life as Harry James Potter had ended he knew that but that did not mean he understood what was going to happen to him. He did the only thing he could due through the haze that enshrouded his mind. He Ran.

Diving in and out of corridor with strong, graceful movements that betrayed the fast pace he was going. His feet glided along the stone floor, his feet barely making a sound. Maybe if he wasn't so distracted, he would have noticed running felt different… easier. He ran up the stairs portraits on the walls called out to him, some of more aggravated ones shouting for Filch but Harry didn't care. He didn't trust Dumbledore right now, and was in no mood for a confrontation. He needed to see the two people he trusted with his life, needed to crawl into bed and cry himself to sleep. He needed to be comforted and feel cared about.

When he reached the Fat Lady he almost cried out in relief. She woke up jousted as always and Harry shouted the password "Hungarian Horntail" which Ron and Hermione had agreed on, much to Harry's initial embarrassment.

"Humph!" Snorted the Fat Lady "No need to shout young man" But opened the revealed the entrance to the Gryffindor common room regardless.

"Thanks" he muttered in a low voice dashing past her to enter the common room but instead he ran full bore into an invisible barrier, preventing him from entry to the Gryffindor tower and causing him to fall flat on his back.

"What… I don't.." Harry choked out. The Harry remembered something Dumbledore had said in the Great Hall that tore him apart, his face grew pale.

_**Two weeks previously**_

"**Students," smiled Dumbledore, "it has come to the attention of the Hogwarts High Inquisitor, Miss Dolores Umbridge, The toad-ish woman smiled piggishly at the Hall. "That students have been entering houses that are not their own." Harry wasn't surprised, and remembered when he and Ron had infiltrated the Slytherin common room in their second year. Other students in the hall blushed or lowered their heads, ah yes relationships with members of different houses would be an issue in that department as well.**

"**Due to this, we are taking preventative measures. Wards have been placed on all houses and from now on you will only be permitted to a house if it is truly yours."**

Harry crawled towards the barrier and reached out connecting with it, feeling its hard surface beneath his fingers, breathing labored, it was too much for him.

"Young man" said the Fat lady, puffing out her chest "I don't know what you are trying to pull but…" She stopped, he was already gone. Gone to a place that he was supposed to belong now, to a place where there was no one to judge him and only one other person who could take him from it or even enter. The Chamber of Secrets.

**Authors note **

Vox Redimio- power binding

Cruorem Impleo- blood content


	6. The Chamber

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters from the Harry Potter universe; they were created by, and belong to JK Rowling.

Set during the Order of Phoenix, about half way through but then goes off canon.__

**Italics are **_thoughts_ **and italics and underline are **_parseltongue._

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_**Previously**_

_Harry ran full bore into an invisible barrier, preventing him from entry to the Gryffindor tower*_

"_Wards have been placed on all houses and so from now on you will only be permitted to a house if it is truly yours_."

**Chapter Six- The Chamber**

Three noble women sat together in the sun, gathering for their picnic as they often did… well, nearly always really. It wasn't like they had any pressing business to attend to; such was the life of a portrait. They sat on the rug in their frame, their regal dresses fanned out around them as they poured tea and shared sandwiches. They enjoyed the company of one another and, apart from spying on the lives of students and others paintings there was little to do. As the woman raised her tea cup something caught her attention.

"Martha, Jane can you see something over there?" Said the blonde woman gesturing outside of the frame, off into the distance.

"Why no Gloria," Replied Martha, smoothing crinkles out of her amber dress with her free hand.

"Wait, I think I see it, it's getting closer…" Jane trailed off. A figure darted into sight, frightening Martha, spilling tea all over herself. Gloria could make out the black hair and pale skin in the blur that past the three friends quickly.

Harry ran fast and agile through the halls of Hogwarts, his mind was only focused on getting to the place he had not been since his second year, the Chamber of Secrets. Once he got there… well he didn't quite know. As Harry Potter he had felt out of place at times, always in the spotlight as Harry Riddle (if that was even his name) he felt …almost wrong, as if he were hiding a shameful secret. It was all so knew and painful, he just needed time to regroup his thoughts.

_Did I hear something?_

The boy froze and dropped into the shadows against the cold stone wall of the hallway and waited silently. He could hear something, far off, footsteps. He patiently waited, how far away were they? It sounded close, he could even distinguish words.

"Come on my pet, there is some nasty students to be caught I'd bet my life of that." The voice of Filch sniggered. "Dolores believes student will sneak out of bed to get a peak at Potter, nosey brats."

His voice sounded as clear as day and yet he appeared to be nowhere in sight, Harry stared at a vase in front and him and concentrated.

"Yes, that filthy Potter brat, Dolores has told me of what she would like to do to him!" the caretaker sniggered again. "I've started polishing my chains again, in hopes."

Harry began to fell rage towards Umbridge, it felt like a fire in his chest. How could one person cause so much trouble and suffering? Suddenly the vase he was staring began to shake uncontrollably, Harry felt a sharp pain in his head and his hands immediately flew to his forehead. The shaking vase stopped, remaining perfectly still which was... odd, to say the least. Harry realised he couldn't wait in the shadows any longer and made a run for it. Silent, swift on his feet he ran towards the girls' bathrooms on the second floor, his bare feet scarcely making a sound. He ran over to the tap with the snake present on it and closed his eyes concentrating hard.

"_Open"_ He hissed. Just as he remembered 3 years ago, the sink moved revealing a large dark passageway. Taking a deep breath, the boy-who-lived entered the chamber.

The cold, stale air of the tunnel burned his lungs, though he hardly noticed the cold as his head felt oddly clear. Harry allowed his memories of the last time he had been to this place to enter his mind, remembering how young he had been then when he defeated his... Harry stopped walking momentarily, a pained expression on his face, he shook it off and continued on.

He crossed the cold stone floor, placed his hands on the large ornate door that lead to the main chamber and whispering _open,_ entered.

The body of the basilisk was absent. Snape had it removed it after Harry had killed it to harvest ingredients before the chamber had been closed, which saved Harry from any unpleasant smells. He touched his wand, which was tucked into his pants for reassurance.

Harry took a moment too a moment to survey the place he had not seen since his second year. The chamber had high ceilings for a place so deep underground. Parts of the schools plumbing network were visible on either side, this had been how the creature had moved through the school undetected.

Opposite him, at the end of the room, the large stone face of Salazar Slytherin seemed to meet eyes with him. Harry gazed upon the face of his recently discovered ancestor, it seemed wizened but harsh and severe, the stories Harry had heard about the evil Slytherins made his stomach knot. He remembered how, only 3 years ago he had stood on this very chamber, looking upon a young Tom Riddle, his true father. He certainly remembered the small frail body of Ginny, with her red hair flayed around her but mostly, he remembered Tom. His cold blue-grey eyes seemed so intense and cold for a human, not even fully mature. Harry remembered how the imposing figure had told Harry that they were very similar, this thought now sent a chill down Harry's spine; he could see where the young Lord Voldemort had been coming from. But that did not mean things had to turn out in the same manner.

Harry crossed the room, approaching the stone face of Salazar Slytherin, he touched his hand upon its face. Oddly, the stone felt warm beneath his fingertips.

"_Weird_" Harry said, but the sound came out as a low hiss. Harry, surprised took a step back and said "_Open"_ At once, the stone mouth of an aged Salazar opened with a low grinding noise, Harry cautiously took a few steps in and saw to tunnels, one smooth and round '_Probably for the basilisk.' _Hetheorised_. _However the other tunnel was shorter, leading to a door with "SS" adorning it in twisted silver letters, he hesitantly opened the door.

Harry was surprised to find a warm sitting room, gloriously decorated in green and silver. Banners bearing the images of serpents and Slytherin crests adorned the walls, to his left a large stone fireplace blazed, over which hung a seemingly empty portrait. A lone squashy green armchair sat in front of the warm fire. To the right of the room, a dark timber bookcase stretched across the length of the wall, from the floor to the high ceiling, a ladder leaning against it. The bookcase filled with various tomes and volumes, Harry ran his finger along their spines, they ranged from 'Charms to captivate' to "Known Darkest Magic'. A four poster bed lay down the far end of the room, the Slytherin coats of arms hanging above the bed head. Various other artifacts and trinkets scattered across the room. Though Harry had been the human to speak parseltongue, since the days of Tom Riddle able to access it, the room was immaculately clean, the black carpet not showing one thread out of place.

'Ow' Harry exclaimed as a sharp pain crossed his head, it disappeared as quickly as it began Suddenly, Harry screamed out as the excruciating sensation came back tenfold, it was not his scar however that was the source of his problem. His temples were aching and burning, sending sharp bursts of pain. Harry fell to the soft floor, and dug his nails into his chest as pain began to develop there as well. In agony Harry rolled around trying to escape the pain. Eventually he lost consciousness.

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office rubbing the bridge of his nose, restless. The unfortunate incident with Harry Potter had caused him to become very stressed and worried. To have such an extreme reaction to a botched potion was serious, and Dumbledore had a bad feeling about the situation. The stone walls had melted! Not exactly something that occurs on an everyday basis, especially without the aid of a wand. Sitting up straight in his chair, Albus recalled then he did not know the specifics of what happened to the boy. He had a copy of Madam Pomfreys incident report, he rummaged around the papers on his desk and found it.

_**Harry James Potter **_

_**Admission**__: Seventeenth of November_

_**Supervising Teacher: **__Professor Severus Snape_

_**Incident**__: Potion spill involving Basilisk blood, Vampire blood and incomplete Stoush potion. Mixture entered bloodstream through cut on left hand. Suspected blood contamination_

_**Symptoms**__: Pain in scar, seizures, uncontrolled waves of accidental magic, deep wounds in chest which potions cannot seal, unknown blood abnormalities resulting in rising temperature and eventually comatose state_

_**Treatment**__: Twice daily strength and nutrient potions, changing bandages. When he awakes will use the Cruorem Impleo potion to analyse his blood and identify if blood condition if contamination is present. Consent is needed for the spell to work properly___

_**Discharge Date:**__ Unknown_

A thought occurred to Albus Dumbledore and he froze. It couldn't be… and yet. Albus swore under his breath and ran to his bookcase pulling out an old potions text. He flipped through the pages and found what he was looking for. The blood drained from his ageing face, the potions involved in the accident had entered Harry Potter's bloodstream and they were fighting a potion already there.

_Harry yelled for help, sweating and panicked. He was tied with his hands behind his back to a wooden post, piles of timber surrounding his feet he could feel the ropes cutting into the skin on his wrists. He was in the middle of Diagon alley, the well known shops surrounding him, Gringotts casting a shadow over him. A large crowd of onlookers had gathered around him so that the street was not visible beneath their feet. _

"_Please!" He shouted out "What's going on?" "Oh he's awake now is he?" Ron snarled, picking up a large block of wood and throwing it at Harry's feet "Oh well it will be more enjoyable this way." The red headed boy gave a menacing laugh._

"_Ron! What am I doing here?" Harry exclaimed his in disbelief, turning his head to face his best friend._

"_Don't be an idiot you filthy hell spawn" said a cruel voice, Harry recognized Sirius standing at the front of the crowd _

"_Sirius! I-"Harry was silenced as Sirius ran to him and backhanded him across the hard face. Harry's face snapped to the side from the impact, he could taste the blood pooling in his mouth. _

"_Don't you dare talk to me you little worm!" Harry looked at his godfather who looked at him in disgust, Harry felt his eyes water. Confused, Harry asked again "What's happening?"_

"_We're burning you at the stake dearie, it may get a little hot so I took your jumper off for you" The voice of Mrs. Weasley answered him, though Harry could not find her in the crowd "We can't have Voldemorts little bastard killing our children while they sleep." The witches and wizards in the mob cheered at this._

"_How did you know about my father? It is not my fault!" He spotted Hermione, who had picked up a can and had begun pouring gas over the wood at his feet, "Please Hermione! Save me, I haven't done anything" _

"_I don't think I could save you Harry" she said calmly, not looking up at him but continuing to pour the accelerant_

"_YOU COULD STOP POURING GAS" Harry shouted, his voice hoarse._

_Hermione continued to focus on the can in her hands "I really think it works better with the gas, don't you?" she turned to Dumbledore, who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere._

"_Yes Miss Granger" the old man smiled, his eyes twinkling again beneath his half moon spectacles. _

"_See Harry, we, or should I say you, killed Voldemort with magic and he just came back! So we aren't making the same mistake with you. Muggle means should do the trick" He reached deep into his purple robes pulling out a matchbook, he took one out and struck it. "Hmm how ironic, it's like Salem all over again" and smiling in a way that usually made Harry trust him, threw it on the gas soaked wood, flames erupted in front of Harry's face. _

"_NO!"_

Harry woke up with a yell, alone in a cold sweat in the Slytherin room.

"Now really!" said a masculine voice in the room "You finally stopped that bloody screaming and now you start up again!" Harry sat up and looked to find the sound of the voice, finding no one in the room.

"Over here," It came from the portrait above the fireplace. A portrait that now held the image of a wizened man. The figure had silver shoulder length hair and was clean shaven, wearing black robes with a high collar which hid his neck and small silver glasses.

"Um, hello?" Harry replied as he struggled to push his damp jet black hair out of his face.

"Yes, well what's wrong with you anyway?" the portrait raised one eyebrow in speculation.

"I have no idea actually…" Harry paused as he gathered himself up off the floor and made his way to the armchair in front of the fireplace. "Who are you?"

"Tyrus Malfoy." The old man said proudly, holding his head high.

"Malfoy" Harry repeated staring off into the distance, "Huh... I know your descendant."

"Ah yes, Draco I believe?" The dignified figure responded.

"Yes, yes it is."

"I have a portrait at their manor, I visit sometimes. That's the reason why I was placed here in fact. The Dark Lord wanted to have a way to communicate with the Malfoys while he was here as he planned to be a teacher" The portraits gaze narrowed and his tone become harsh and suspicious.

"Who are you, how is it that you are here?"

"Harry…" He froze, was he even Harry Potter anymore? "Potter, for the moment anyway. "

"What's that supposed to mean? Either you are or you aren't." Tyrus said, furrowing his brow

"The people I thought were my parents... weren't." Harry finished, sadly staring at his hands "So yeah, questioning a lot of stuff now. And if you tell the Malloy's any of this you're going in the fire. I'm only telling you all this because there aren't exactly many who'd listen."

The portrait laughed, Tyrus grinned. "Ah yes the famous Harry Potter 'saviour' to all wizarding kind. That would certainly be a scandal."

"You seem to not intensely hate me... why?"

"What you do does not affect me, the real me is long dead. So boy, who are the lucky new parents' then?"

Harry pulled out a sheet of parchment from the pocket of his pants

"Well, it doesn't say anything about my mother, but guess who my father is."

"Bet its Dumbledore." The portrait of Tyrus said with distaste. "He'd love that," Tyrus put on a high pitched voice "Oh, look at me everyone I fathered the boy-who-lived, another reason to kiss my wrinkled…" Harry cut him off with a laugh.

"You're so wrong it's funny, not remotely close" said Harry. "Think about it though, remember only parseltongues can get into the Chamber of Secrets." He strode across the room and held the parchment up to the frame of Tyrus Malfoy. He listened to the man in the portrait swear under his breath. There was a moment of silence as Harry returned to his chair.

"Well that is… interesting. At least that answers the how you are here part of my question. What the hell is going to happen now?" Tyrus questioned, scratching his chin. Harry paused at Malfoys question.

"Well to be honest I don't fully believe it yet. This is probably all a trick, let's face it it's not the first time I have fallen for one. Voldemort has a habit of getting in my mind and making me dream weird things and I could have easily botched the spell."

Tyrus gave a small smile "That's a nice scenario young man, but do you honestly believe that it is true? If you were not of Slytherin ancestry you could not have found your way here."

Harry didn't respond.

_**Please review!**_


	7. No Place to Hide

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters from the Harry Potter universe; they were created by, and belong to JK Rowling.

Set during the Order of Phoenix, about half way through but then goes off canon.

**Italics are **_thoughts _**and italics and underline are **_parseltongue._

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**Chapter Seven- No Place to Hide**

Tyrus stared down at the dumbstruck boy, slumped in an armchair, from his portrait.

"Think about it 'Potter', you speak parseltongue and you have the mark of Slytherin upon you**." **Harry looked down his open shirt where his chest was visible. The snake scar twisted around his chest.

"This is not the mark of Slytherin, I was in an accident with Basilisk blood, says so on my bit of paper." Harry replied, waving said paper in the air. "That's a big snake!"

"Is it just?" Tyrus asked. Harry didn't reply. "I know these things, every heir of Slytherin has a snake mark upon them, don't ask me why. The Darks Lords is on his shoulder blade from what I recall. Remember for years I was his only decent company while he was at Hogwarts. So therefore you are obviously his son."

Harry quickly grabbed his head, as he felt another sharp pain in his temple.

"Still hurting is it? Oh well I'd imagine it'd take awhile for your body to shake off the binding potion." Tyrus told the boy in a nonchalant manner. Harry froze.

"Excuse me, what did you say?"

"I read that parchment you held up to me." Tyrus responded. "You have been given _Vox Redimio_ at some point in your life. It binds powers, the spill you had involved Basilisk blood and vampire blood did it not?"

Harry nodded silently in agreement.

"Well Basilisk blood is linked to the Slytherin line is drawing out your Slytherin traits and Vampire blood is very powerful. Harry, they are breaking the effects of the blinding potion. I was a potions master Harry I know these things."

"But who…" Harry trailed off as a memory came back to him

"_This is a power binding potion," Dumbledore said slowly "Give this to young Harry, as he is Voldemorts' biological son we don't know what extra powers he may possess, we need to suppress them."_

"Well doesn't that just put the icing on the bloody cake!" Harry yelled. The furniture began to shake. "I was too focused on the 'guess who your father is' thing to notice the finer details!"

"Harry, stop it." Tyrus scolded, as one would a small child.

"Dumbledore gave me the binding potion!" The furniture shook harder, Harry felt a short stabbing pain in his head and the shaking stopped. Harry breathed a sigh of relief as the discomfort ceased.

"Harry, please I wouldn't have put it past him, never liked the fool." Tyrus said stoking his chin absently and watching the furniture quiver again. "Well there it goes again."

"He made me believe I was a Potter and pitted me against Voldemort when I was weaker than I should have been!" Harry yelled, he could not believe what Dumbledore had done to him. The headmaster had been one of the very few people Harry trusted with his life.

Simultaneously, vases and chairs exploded and books flew off the shelf and Harry looked around in shock

"Well, well." the portrait drawled "Looks like someone has broken his binding potion, you might what to get that out by the way.' Harry looked down, a large piece of a vase was sticking out of his forearm, he winced at the sight and gripped onto the china, ripping it from his arm and throwing it on the floor.

"Well that's... Different" Harry uttered as he watched the wound slowly knit together from the inside out before closing over and healing itself completely. He addressed the portrait above the fireplace, "Care to explain?" he asked as he waved his arm.

"Would if I could." Tyrus replied in a slow drawl. "Nothing to complain about though, clearly."

Number 12 Grimmauld was utterly silent. All Order members were either home, with their families, or out working leaving the houses owner alone. Sirius Black, criminal on the run, sat in the sitting room of his childhood home, staring at the flames of the fireplace, the dark houses current only source of light. Although a lot cleaner than it used to be, the dwelling was really nothing special to speak of and unless Sirius decided to read, there was not much he could do to entertain himself.

While watching a particularly interesting log burn, Sirius nearly jumped out of his chair when the face of Albus Dumbledore appeared in his fireplace.

"Albus!" he exclaimed happily, smiling ecstatically "How are you old man?"

"I am fine Sirius, though unfortunately this is not a social visit." The old man said with a sad expression looking down and shaking his head.

_Is it ever? _Thought Sirius "Well then how can I help you?" The convicted criminal began.

"It's Harry, Sirius." Harry's godfathers face went white as a sheet and he felt a lump in his throat. He did not know what he would do if something had happened to Harry. He loved his godson like he was his own flesh and blood, well, more than that considering how much he and his family disliked each other. Sometimes Harry was the reason Sirius had for going on.

"I thought you had better know that he has been in an accident. I'm sorry I hesitated in telling you." Dumbledore apologized, not meeting Sirius' eyes. Sirius could tell the headmaster felt guilt but that did not help that fact he had been left out of the loop, yet again.

"How could you not tell me? I'm his godfather! I will be there as soon as I can." He said quickly, concerned for Harry and desperately wanting to see him.

"Sirius maybe its best if-" Dumbledore began sadly, but he was cut off but a worried and determined godfather.

"I'll be there as soon as I can Albus." Sirius said sternly staring into the headmasters eyes coldly. "I am all he has, and he is all I have." Sirius saw once again, the guilt in Dumbledore's eyes.

"Very Well." The headmaster accepted, disappearing with a sigh.

Madam Pomfrey rose early, as she always did at 5am to tend to her patients and tidy the ward to prepare for another day of accidents, injuries and illness. She was embarrassed to find that she had spent the night sleeping on her desk, sometimes the hours were a bit much for her. Wiping her eyes and the drool from her mouth, she grabbed her clipboard and went to check on her first patient for the day: Harry Potter, who she shortly discovered was not there. "ALBUS!"

Harry had done 4 spells and potions so far to test for his paternity. Every test told him the same thing:

Father: Tom Marvolo Riddle

Father: Tom Marvolo Riddle

Father: Tom Marvolo Riddle

Father: Tom Marvolo Riddle

It didn't however say anything about his mother. But Harry tried not to think about that. '_One major life changing issue at a time' _He thought, preparing to do the test for a fifth time.

"Harry! HARRY!" Voices called, breaking his concentration. Harry recognised the voices and glanced around the room for his friends.

"Check the mirror" Tyrus called lazily, without opening his eyes from the nap he was having.

Harry strode across the room towards the mirror in the far corner of the room, where, indeed the voices seemed to be coming from, he gingerly touched the surface and the faces of Hermione and Ron appeared, they were running around the castle frantically looked for him. Harry sighed.

"Guess I'll have to go and tell everyone I'm safe."

"Do you really?" The old man in the portrait awoke and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes there my friends" Harry answered doubtfully.

"Are you going to tell them?" Harry recalled the nightmare he had about the reactions of people discovering his paternity.

Harry stopped packing up potions and books he had out. "I don't know. If it comes up in conversation..."

"It is highly unlikely it would and you know that. What if they find out and abandon you, call you Slytherin Filth?" The fire in the fireplace flared up as Harry got agitated. "And then there's that, you have to learn to control this wandless magic of yours it gets out of control with your untamed emotions."

Harry rummaged through a dresser in the room until he found a clean black t-shirt and put it on to cover the scar on his chest.

"They wouldn't reject me," Harry replied, though he could not stop thinking about the dream he had last night, he knew his new found parentage would cause rifts. "They're my friends." Gathering up his wand he headed out the room.

"For now." Tyrus Malfoy said to the empty room before closing his eyes and returning to his sleep.

It didn't take long for Ron and Hermione to find him, He had barely made it out the corridor which the girls' bathroom was on before he heard them call to him.

"HARRY POTTER!" Hermione charged full boar at him and wrapped her arms around him in a fierce hug. Harry could feel her soft bushy brown hair on his face as she stood on tip toes to reach him.

"Where have you been? We were so worried!" she yelled Harry fought the urge to flinch at her loud voice so close to his ear.

"I'm sorry, I just went for a walk. I wanted to be alone for a while." Harry hastily told the worried girl, patting her on the back in reassurance.

"You okay mate? You gave us quite a scare." Ron smiled at him and patted him on the back. Harry felt warm inside seeing his friends' happiness that he was okay, there was no way they would abandon him surely.

"The Fat Lady said you couldn't get into the common room, is that true?" Ron asked, concerned.

"Yeah it is. I don't know what the deal with that was." Harry felt he could finally breathe properly as Hermione released him from her vice-like grip.

"Well most of the school knows now," She told him cheeks flushing angrily "You know how much of a gossip the Fat Lady is. They all think it's because you're some type of mutant. How ridiculous!" Ron shook his head.

"What's the bet Umbridge is behind it? "Ron asked. "Dozy cow, she really has something against you mate." Shaking his head in disapproval, making his red hair messier.

Harry smiled wearily in an attempt to reassure them.

"You should see those walls Potter, you really did a number on them!" Ron laughed, changing the subject. "You should have seen the Slytherins faces when they found out you did it, funny."

"Yeah I kind of want to see them, I didn't see so much of what was going on at the time." Harry replied, happy for a change of topic.

"Hermione was about to lose her breakfast at the time." Ron proclaimed which earned him a stern elbow in the ribs from his female friend.

"We were all so worried!" Hermione said, looking at her famous friend as though she was fighting the urge to go in for another firm hug.

"Yeah that was some potion accident, looked painful." Ron winced

Harry laughed half heartedly "Probably because it was Ron, now let's go see the 'scene of the crime."

Hermione and Ron led Harry down into the dungeons, Hermione all the time keeping an iron grip on his arms. They arrived at the hall outside of the potions room which had all of the equipment from the room in it, chairs, tables, cauldrons and assorted jars and equipment.

"What's with all mess?" Harry asked upon seeing it.

"Well," replied Hermione, stopping to pick up a cauldron that had fallen off a pile, "considering what happened to you, they are thoroughly cleaning the potions room to get rid of all traces of the spill." Hermione sighed as she placed the cauldron on a table. "Poor Neville though, he felt so guilty and ashamed, especially when Professor Snape laid into him about it." Harry frowned, feeling guilty for Neville's misfortune, especially as he knew how uncomfortable the potions professor made him.

"What did he say?"

"Oh the usual," Ron began calmly "You stupid clumsy boy, blah blah, disgrace to the school, blah blah, writing to your grandmother you shameful idiot."

An empty jar behind Ron and Hermione shattered and its pieces fell to the floor. Harry chastised himself silently '_Fuck Harry control yourself! Do you want to give yourself away?'_

Hermione looked behind her and upon seeing the broken jar on the floor, pulled out her wand "Repairo.' She said clearly, flicking her wand at the jar."Must have fallen off the table." She carefully put it back on the table and made sure it couldn't fall off again. "See the walls Harry?"

Harry had momentarily forgotten the purpose of his visit and glanced around, the walls appeared as though they had been glazed like a pot and put in a kiln, and he stroked their smooth reflective surface in awe. Feeling their cold, sleek surface beneath his finger tips.

"Well..." he started slowly "that's different."

Ron laughed, putting a hand against the wall and leaning lazily. "Truly is mate, truly is, now we had better get you back to Madam Pomfrey, between you and me you probably should have seen her first she's been having kittens about you disappearing."

"Yeah you're probably right," Harry paused, "Having kittens?"

"It's an expression!" Ron defended, going a bit red in the face. "How could you not have heard that? Have you been living under a rock?"

"Under stairs actually." He laughed.

"We better get you to Madam Pomfrey now," Hermione said sternly "I've been quite irresponsible letting you wonder around."

"Especially as a Prefect." Ron scolded, waving a finger at her condescendingly.

"Yes especially as I… wait, you're a prefect too Ronald Weasley!" Hermione yelled

"Yeah but nobody expects anything from me now do they?" Ron said smoothly, making sure to keep out of arms reach of his female friend.

Hermione chose not to respond but grabbed Harry's sleeve and began pulling him along through maze that was the dungeons.

As arrived close to the area where the Slytherin common rooms were located Draco Malfoy stepped out of the shadows flanked by Crabbe, Goyle and the girl who was desperately trying to attach herself to Draco's side, Pansy Parkinson.

Draco, well polished as usual, contrasted with his dull witted friend who served as his muscle. Harry could see food adorning Crabbe and Goyle's ill fitting uniforms while Draco appeared to not even have one stray fiber or crumb on his immaculately pressed uniform. He did not have one blonde hair out of place whereas, Crabbe looked like he had found gold in his left nostril and had one finger up, rummaging around.

"Well well, if it isn't the Boy who convulses. Out of bed so early Potter, didn't you finish your chicken soup?" Malfoy commented smoothly as Pansy stroked his arm. Malfoy shook his arm to get rid of her so he could nudge Crabbe who promptly removed his finger from his nose..

"Shut up Malfoy!" Ron growled, unconsciously moving in front of Hermione.

After spending some time with the portrait of Tyrus Malfoy, Harry had momentarily forgotten how much Malfoy loathed the very site of him, though Harry was not exactly feeling warm and fuzzy towards him either.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry drawled in a low voice, not feeling like starting anything with Draco and his goons.

"Well it recently came to my attention that Gryffindor won't let you back in!" Malfoy commented, smirking, his attention focused on Harry "I had heard even Gryffindor once had standards with who they let in, maybe that's true again, although..." He cast a shady glance at Hermione and Ron "A house that lets in Weasley and Granger mustn't be very picky after all." Crabbe and Goyle roared in oafish laughter and Pansy giggled girlishly, moving close to her crush.

Ron turned bright red in the face with anger and Hermione just stood there with her head held high, moving out from behind Ron and in front of Harry.

"Whatever Malfoy we know we're better than you and that's what important, and if you think you're something special you're just delusional." Hermione stated proudly.

"Maybe so Granger, doesn't change the fact that Potter is once again, alone and unwanted." Draco said coldly as his words hit a nerve with Harry.

Harry took a step forward to defend himself and Ron, not seeing that one of Hermione's feet was in front of Harry's and thinking Harry was about to start a fight, gave him a push of encouragement and Harry tripped.

Malfoy stepped back in disgust and Harry, trying to regain his footing kept stumbling until he fell… right into the door of Slytherin that had just opened out of nowhere.

Harry stood in the entrance to the Slytherin common room, decked out in greens and gold silks and tapestries. He had no idea the entrance was even anywhere near here.

Blaise Zabini, who had opened the door looked at him in astonishment, the common room filled with Slytherin students who just started at him, mouths open unable to form words. Harry turned around, Ron was going red in the face again, Hermione white and Draco looked like he was about to spit blood he was so angry.

Everyone one was silent so Harry said the only thing that he could think of.

"Fuck…"

It all happened at once, everyone seemed to snap out of their trances. Crabbe and Goyle ran towards him intent of ripping him out of the room, Ron yelled various obscenities and ran to help Harry, Hermione yelled and did what every good prefect does and ran for a teacher, spells started being thrown. A stunning spell hit Ron square in the chest, Goyle was hit with a full body bind and someone hit Harry with a slashing hex that cut his shirt to ribbons.

Draco Malfoys' eyes widened until they were like saucers and once Harry glanced down he was not surprised why. Harry's shirt was almost completely gone and his skin began to knit back together and heal of its own accord leaving his large snake scar visible. Draco's blue grey eyes narrowed and he raised his wand, Harry concentrated on how mad and panicked he was and Crabbe's robes caught on fire. The large boy panicked and began jumping around, knocking Malfoy over.

'_I was aiming for Malfoy but I guess I can't complain.'_ Harry thought. Taking advantage of the opportunity, he pushed past them both, throwing a stunned Ron over his shoulder, as if he weighed nothing, he ran out of the dungeons.

Harry ran to the Hospital wing to have Ron checked out, grabbing a cloak from a cupboard on the way to hide his chest. As he pushed through the large doors and entered the hospital wing, he was confronted with a mad Madam Pomfrey.

"MISTER POTTER!" she yelled with her hands on her hips "Where have you been? The whole castle has been looking for you!"

"Please," Harry begged. Panting, he placed Ron on the nearest available bed "I'm fine can you just check out Ron for me? Make sure he's okay?"

"Fine, fine." Said the middle- aged nurse, moving to inspect the Weasley boy. "However as soon as I'm certain Mister Weasley is okay I will check on you as well."

"That may have to wait Poppy," came a warm voice from behind him. "I require a word with young Harry here." Harry turned and saw Dumbledore dressed in lemon coloured robes smiling warmly at him.

Harry smiled back, having no intention of going with the old coot and listening to what he had to say until he saw a black shaggy dog bound out from behind him and run straight towards him.

"PADFOOT!" Harry yelled, catching the dog with ease as he jumped on Harry and for the first time not falling over. The dog licked his face enthusiastically and Harry grinned.

"Fine I'll come."


	8. Adjustment

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters from the Harry Potter universe; they were created by, and belong to JK Rowling.

Set during the Order of Phoenix, about half way through but then goes off canon.

**Italics are **_thoughts _**and italics and underline are **_parseltongue._

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**Chapter Eight- Adjustment**

Harry followed Dumbledore through the castle towards the headmaster's office. The shaggy black dog that was Padfoot, Harry's godfather, following at his side, affectionately licking his hand occasionally. As they ascended the stairs to their destination office Harry began to question his compliance to come with Dumbledore. He was not sure if he trusted the old man leading them. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, he looked upon the headmasters face and for a second wondered at all the deceitful things he had done in his long life.

Harry however, did not regret coming. Stroking Padfoot's head he remembered how much he had missed his absent father figure and the terrible image of Sirius, calling him _filthy hellspawn_ in his dream. He hoped that was not a prophetic dream.

Dumbledore opened the door to his office and once they had all entered, Sirius changed back into his human form. Revealing the ruggardly handsome man Harry recognised as his godfather. He launched himself at Sirius and they embraced.

"Albus," began Sirius slowly, savoring the chance to see his godson again. "Can I please have a moment alone with Harry." Harry could see the headmaster hesitate then with a smile and nod, he walked slowly out of the room, his lemon robes trailing on the floor as he closed the door behind him. Sirius smiled in a way that made his eyes light up. He stepped back looking at Harry as if surveying him for damages, his eyes slid over Harry's stolen oversized black robe, dirty pants and messy hair, deciding he was okay, He pushed Harry's hair out of his face and placed a sloppy kiss on his forehead.

"You have no idea how worried you had me kid." Sirius said ruffling his hair affectionately. He looked at Harry's face, beaming with happiness "Hmm your eyes seem greener, where are your glasses?" Sirius enquired.

"I didn't seem to need them when I woke up in the hospital wing." Harry smiled genuinely for the first time in days. "It is really good to see you though Sirius, I missed you so much, its been… weird here."

"It mustn't have been too terrible if you're back to having two eyes." Sirius smiled and then his eyes narrowed

"Are you okay Harry? From what I hear it was a nasty accident and you had everyone panicked when you ran off." Harry looked down at the colourful rug beneath his feet, unable to meet Sirius in the eyes.

"I just.. I don't know if I should say.' Harry had no idea what to say, Sirius was James Potters best friend that was why he was Harry's Godfather. Sirius was the last person Harry wanted to hate him.

Sirius frowned concerned, took out his wand and mumbled a spell so on one outside the room could hear what they were saying. He then stepped forward and raised Harry's head to meet his eyes again.

"Harry, please. You know you can tell me anything. You trust me don't you?" Harry nodded silently. "Then tell me what's bothering you, maybe I can help." The escaped convict smiled wearily. Harry hesitated but the heavy burden of his secret made him speak.

"Sirius, did they tell you how my accident happened?" Sirius nodded

"Well when I was in the hospital wing, I had a dream, it was weird but I saw Dumbledore holding what seemed to be Voldemort's child," Sirius' brown eyes widened, Harry struggled to continue. "but it was dead and before Voldemort could do anything, Dumbledore apparated to a forest where he pulled another child, alive one out of his robes. He buried the-" Harry paused remembering the poor lifeless baby "deceased one. He had made Voldemort think his child was dead, but it was actually the one that was alive." Sirius went to say something but Harry held up a hand and silenced him. "He took the baby to Lily and James Potter and told them to take care of it, to give it a power binding potion and to treat it… just as they would have treated Harry." Harry's acid green eyes began to tear up. "-who had died."

"That's ridiculous!" Sirius shouted in disbelief shaking his head. "Harry it was just a dream, there's nothing to worry about, Lily and James were your parents and they loved you. That's the truth."

Harry shook his head and a tear slid down his cheek. "Sirius, when I woke up I made a potion," he pulled out a piece of parchment out of his pocket of his pants. "I'm Voldemort's son" He looked down as Sirius read the parchment. Any moment, he was sure Sirius was going to be horrified, disgusted or lash out. Sirius stared at the parchment that had first proved Harry was Voldemorts son.

"This can't be true." He said quietly

"It is," replied Harry, he felt like there was a lump in his throat, making it hard to get the words out. "I've done four other potions and spells. All have the same result."

Sirius sat down in one of Dumbledore's comfy armchairs and put his head in his hands "What are we going to do?"

"Well I'll understand that you don't want to see me anymore," Harry said struggling to keep his voice even. "As I am not really Harry Potter, you have no obligation to me. I'm not really you're godson." Sirius raised his head and Harry looked away focusing to keep his emotions contained. "Thanks for all you've don't for me, I won't bother you anymore-" Harry was cut off by Sirius throwing himself at him. Harry stiffened prepared for an attack that he knew was coming. Contrastingly he felt Sirius' arms surround him and pull him in for a bear hug. His godfather said honestly in a firm voice.

"Harry, no. I don't care if you're not really Harry Potter, you are my godson."

"No" Harry choked out, pulling away from Sirius. Tears began to spill down his face from his emerald eyes.

"Harry, you are, in all the ways that matter. I'd do anything for you, I love you. You are like a son to me."

"But I'm not you're son, or James', I'm _his_." Harry exclaimed, his voice breaking.

"Lily and James were your parents in every way that mattered, they loved you just like I do. I was there, I saw it. Regardless of who your biological parents were. Harry that doesn't mean anything." He reached for Harry again to comfort him.

"That means you should hate me!" Harry pushed Sirius away, his godfather looked hurt. "You should hate me, I'm evil, everyone is going to hate me!"

"No Harry, Please I know better than anyone. I'm Sirius Black from one of the oldest, darkest pureblood families. Imagine what was expected from me? But I didn't turn out 'bad'. I don't walk around torturing people and killing muggleborns in the name of purity because I chose not to. It is our choices that make us who we are, not our parents." He put his hands on Harry's shoulders, "I could never hate you, even if you did do awful things, I just couldn't, though I'm sure many people who found out about you would treat you differently, it's no one who matters and you would be better off without them. Just ask Remus, many people have turned their back on him, hated him and avoided him based on the fact that he is a werewolf. Regardless of that, he is one of the most kind, selfless, courageous and strong people I have ever met. I know for a fact he wouldn't hate you either. We love you Harry and we'll always be here for you."

Harry surveyed his godfather. He was less weak and frail as he had been after Azkaban and he had begun to regain some of his handsomeness, though his warm brown eyes still sometimes seemed hollow. He was one of the strongest people Harry knew, to experience the horrors of Azkaban for so many years and still maintain his sanity among other things. Harry allowed his godfather to comfort him.

Harry and Sirius held each other and allowed Harry to get rid of everything he had been holding in, his anger, his despair and his intense fear of losing the closest person to him.

"He's right Harry, It is our choices that make us who we are, not our parents." Harry and Sirius' heads shot up to see Dumbledore standing in the doorway. "I'm sorry I overheard the last part of your conversation as I was coming in. I had guessed that you had figured out who your _father _was Harry, that's why I was so worried when you ran away. I thought you were going to hurt yourself." Dumbledore's casual smile annoyed Harry greatly, he felt rage building inside of him. It was the biggest revelation of his life and Dumbledore was acting nonchalantly, as though it was the most normal thing in the world.

"So you've known all these years?" asked Sirius sharply in a voice that Harry recognized as anger.

"Yes," said Dumbledore in a quiet voice "Sadly the only biological child Lily Potter ever had was stillborn. But Harry, Lily and James were your parents in every way that mattered. They loved you, cared for you and gave you a tremendous godfather to protect you." Dumbledore reassured.

"Yes Harry, they loved you so much and would have been so proud of the wonderful person you've become." Sirius agreed

"And now," Dumbledore continued twirling his wand "as hard as it may be I believe it is best that you put this nasty business behind you. It is important you get on with your life."

Sirius nodded his head in agreement though he believed it was an incredibly stupid thing to ask someone to do. He handed Harry back the parchment with his paternal results on it and after looking at it for a moment. Harry flinched and felt an odd unfamiliar sensation he shook it off and managed to block it fairly easily. He could feel Dumbledore's gaze upon him.

Dumbledore sat alone in his office, it was unfortunate the boy had discovered his true parentage. Hopefully though, it would not weaken his ability to dispose of his father when the time came. Dumbledore stroked the cover of Salazar Slytherin's journal he had taken from Grindelwald after his defeat. He already had the finest translators known go over the book and decipher its contents and a vital part had stood out.

_**Only one of the Slytherin line**_

_**Can defeat us, the Powerful Ones**_

_**I, Salazar Slytherin have made it so**_

_**More shall we spill the blood **_

_**Of our families**_

Yes, Albus Dumbledore needed Harry Potter to do something apparently no one else could. Albus had always known Salazar Slytherin was a wise man, as well as a ruthless tyrant. He had made his own line protected against others of course no one would kill a member of their own family, ensuring they had a long life.

If only the translators had done their job better.

Hermione ran straight to the hospital wing, busy brown hair bouncing as soon as she heard Ron was there. She ran straight into him as he was on his way out. Ron gave a loud sound as she collided with him.

"Ron!" she cried embracing him tightly, Ron closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment of the girl he loved hugging him tightly. "Are you okay? I ran to get a teacher because I left my wand in the tower in the rush to find Harry and the only person I found was Snape and he chose not to believe me." Ron hugged her back but didn't say anything. Unhappy at the moment being ruined by her talk about Harry.

"Ron, are you okay? How's Harry?"

"I don't know and to be honest I don't care." The red head replied staring off into the distance

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, shocked, her eyes wide as saucers.

"When I started running towards him, when I was stunned, I hadn't made up my mind whether I was defending or attacking him." Ron said coldly, avoiding his friends stare. "I felt like he had betrayed us."

"Ron you mustn't feel that way, it's not his fault" Hermione began delicately, her eyes pleading with him.

"That Umbridge cow is having him put in Slytherin, I heard her talking about it. I don't think I can be friends with him now that he's one of them."

"Try Ron? For me?" Hermione pleaded.

"Okay, I'll try 'Mione." Though Ron wasn't sure whether he meant it or not. Hermione gave a soft smile which Ron returned.

Harry stood on the platform of the third floor stairs, holding the two way mirror Sirius had just given him, to keep in contact with each other. He felt as though he finally had some peace thanks to his godfathers visit.

He gently stroked the silver frame and saw his own reflection looking back at him, Sirius was right his eyes did seem greener.

"Hmm what has Potty got there?" A high pitched voice teased.

Harry glanced up and, as he did felt the mirror get snatched out of his hands. He saw Peeves the Poltergeist floating in the air and waving the hand mirror as if it were a tennis racket.

"Peeves! Give me that back now!" Harry yelled in a harsh tone, getting angry.

"But Peevsie wants it!" the small poltergeist whined, hanging upside down and looking at himself. "Peevsie is a stunner don't you think?"

"Let it go Peeves." Harry instantly regretted his poor choice of words.

"Really now? Are you sure Potty?" The thief giggled.

"No Peeves, don't take it literally"

"Too late, Peeves is a good boy and will do what he is told." And the poltergeist let go of the mirror.

"No!" Harry yelled before jumping off the platform after it without thinking, which made even peeves go white. Harry grabbed the mirror and landed, crotched catlike 3 floors below on the stone floor. He gave himself a pleased smile and walked away. In such confusing times it really wasn't worth obsessing about the positive things.

_**A/N Review, review REVIEW!**_

_**Special thanks to those who have review in the past **____** they really give me a reason to write!**_


	9. Blackholes and Revelations

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters from the Harry Potter universe; they were created by, and belong to JK Rowling.

Set during the Order of Phoenix, about half way through but then goes off canon.

**Italics are **_thoughts _**and italics and underline are **_parseltongue._

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

**Chapter Nine- Black holes and Revelations**

It was a dark stormy night, the moon was full and shone brightly illuminating the countryside and allowing light into uncovered windows. The light revealed the features of Lucius Malfoy, highly regarded member of the wizarding world. The incredibly rich man of Pureblood status strode through the alabaster corridors of his impressive mansion, the Malfoy Manor. His long black robes of the finest quality had been made by elves and flowed majestically behind him. His peroxide hair fell straight from the crown of his head and he gripped his serpent walking cane in a vice like grip. The sound of a familiar bird shrieking caught his attention and he looked out into the sky.

A large black falcon flew in a large open window and landed softly on Lucius' outstretched arm. The letter attached to the bird's leg bore the Malfoy seal and Lucius instantly knew his son had written home. Taking the letter into his study he carefully opened it and studied its contents.

_Father,_

_You told me to write and tell you of any 'odd' occurrences at Hogwarts, especially those concerning Harry Potter, so I am doing so. During a potions lesson yesterday he was involved in an accident (due to that idiotic, yet entertaining, Neville Longbottom) whilst we were making Stoush potion. He was surrounded by a cloud of red smoke and as it disappeared he began to scream and claw at his skin which started to bleed for no apparent reason (The class found it highly distressing but I personally couldn't help but laugh). He ran out into the corridor where he collapsed as the stone walls began to melt (Attention seeking behavior right there). When it was safe to do so, he was moved to the Hospital wing but I heard it took hours for him to stop thrashing and screaming._

_The whole school as talking the next day about how, when he awoke, he tried to get into the Gryffindor tower and was refused entry. A fact which I found __very__ interesting, after this he ran off. Teachers and Gryffindors were going stupid (or should I say stupider) with worry for their Golden Potter. _

_The next time I saw him was with Weasley and that mudblood Granger today in the dungeons. After some 'friendly banter' that I have become so fond of, Potter went to step forward and that oaf Weasley pushed him right into the Slytherin common room which Blaise had just opened the door to. As I mentioned a few months previous, Umbridge had made enchantments be placed on the houses so only 'true' members could enter._

_ I, and my fellow Slytherins, even Weasley in fact, were outraged. The idea of Potter, Dumbledore's pet in the Slytherin dungeon sickened me. Slytherins began (understandably) hurling curses and jinxes at him. I was there, right in front of him, when a cutting hex hit him right in the chest, ripping his shirt to ribbons and slashing his chest. I saw, believe it or not his skin healing within seconds, revealing a large snake scar on his chest. I remember seeing Potters chest during the second task of the Triwizard tournament and it certainly wasn't there then. No one could have missed that._

_Father, I do not know what's happened to Potter but its not anything normal. He then threw Weasley over his shoulder and ran off. (Though I don't know why the idiot tried to attack him)_

_School is going well, send Mother my love_

_-Draco_

_P.S. Even as I was preparing to send this I heard that Dolores Umbridge has decided Harry Potter will now be a Slytherin. I am highly displeased as you can imagine. _

Lucius' jar tightened and his grip on the letter from his son crumpled the paper. Whatever was going on Lucius felt he would end up being the bearer of bad news. The Dark Lord was not a fan of surprises. He prepared to leave immediately, the Dark Lord is especially not fond of delays.

Lord Voldemort sat in his lavish room decorated with drapes and furniture of black, green and silver. The well polished black marble floors glistened and reflected the light given off by the black crystal chandelier that hung ornately in the centre of the room, enchanted to produce a dim, all encompassing light. This residence had been discovered by the dark wizard before his downfall 14 or so years ago and lay, underground, on the boarder of England and Wales; it had allegedly been the home of Salazar Slytherin himself, though one could never be sure, the legend had many decoy homes due to the reputed assassinations within the Slytherin family.

The Dark Lord twirled his wand between his fingers as he stared into the bowl filled with silver liquid known as a pensive, seemingly mesmerized by the object. He was then disrupted by a tentative knock on the door.

"Yes?" Voldemort spoke low and deep, his red eyes looking towards the heavy double doors at the entrance of the chamber.

"My Lord," replied the male Death Eater who guarded the door. "Lucius' son has sent word of Harry Potter."

Lord Voldemort arose from his decadent seat and strode to the ancient wooden doors which opened as he neared, revealing white haired Antonin Dolohov who instantly bowed his head in respect muttering "My Lord he is in the Meeting hall."

The Dark Lord however was unresponsive and his robes floated out behind him as he made his way up the grand staircases and through the plainly decorated corridors.

The Death Eaters present in the hall fell to their knees as the doors opened and their leader moved to take his seat at head of the room in his ornate obsidian chair.

"Lucius I believe you have news for me." He drawled. The platinum blonde stood and approached the dais respectfully.

"Yes my Lord, my son Draco sent a letter home of events involving Harry Potter." He bowed his head and presented the letter to his master. Who quickly took it with his long thin fingers and began to read. The gathered Death Eaters remained still and quiet. Voldemorts eyes went cold as ice; Lucius wisely took a step back and kept his head bowed. The Dark Lord stood, grabbed Lucius Malfoy and pulled up his sleeve and pressed his long white finger hard to the Dark Mark and bellowed

"SEVERUS!"

Lucius flinched slightly at both the loud sound that now echoed through the chamber and the pressure that was being applied to his arm as blood was drawn.

Death eaters moved away as soon enough, a figure in black robes materialized that was potions master Severus Snape.

"Yes my Lord" he bowed only to have his head fly back and his body stiffen as Voldemort pointed his wand at him.

"Severus, who do you work for?" The Dark Lord whispered menacingly near his ear.

"You my Lord" Snape managed to croak out.

"And as you do my bidding and are my eyes and ears at Hogwarts." Snape nodded quickly. "Why is it then that I was not informed of recent occurrences?" He twisted his wand and Snape grabbed at his throat trying to breathe "Occurrences that happen in your very classroom in your very presence!" The Dark Lords slit like nostrils flared

Snape tried to speak but could only emit a gasping sound, his greasy black hair becoming wet with a fine sheen of perspiration. Voldemort flicked his wand and Snape flew backwards and slid on the smooth marble floor. He scrambled to his feet.

"My Lord, I am sorry I was unable to contact you as Dumbledore has been keeping a close eye on me after the Potter was in the Hospital Wing, I feared he believed I was involved."

Voldemort lowered his voice and stepped towards the Hogwarts professor. "Yes I thought you would have an excuse like that Severus, it is … plausible which is why you are still alive and standing before me. But that does not mean that I am not… disappointed in you, if you had given the task more importance I believe you could have sent word to me." He glanced at Severus throat that was now bruising. "Learn from your mistakes."

Turning to the rest of his loyal followers, he addressed them loudly."You may leave us." So only Lucius and Snape remained. He questioned Snape directly.

"Tell me exactly what happened" Snape recounted his story and then was asked to leave. Voldemort turned to Lucius. "Get Bellatrix and Dolohov in here."

When Malfoy man had left Voldemort sat back down in his throne like chair and closed his scarlet eyes, focusing his mind on the connection he and his rival shared, the tether he had to the boy. Concentrating, he homed in on it and focused, he had previously used this method to send the boy images but never, surprisingly, in order to receive images or make contact. He was met with resistance surprisingly, resistance he had never encountered before but before he was blocked out he saw the very parchment the boy was seeing…

_**Father: Tom Marvolo Riddle**_

_**Father: Tom Marvolo Riddle**_

_**Father: Tom Marvolo Riddle**_

_**Father: Tom Marvolo Riddle**_

The Dark Lord put his head in his hands. Nagini made her way into the room, her long green body moving smoothly against the cold stone walls. She slowly wound herself around her masters chair. _"Master what is wrong?"_

Slowly, Voldemort turned his solemn face towards his loyal serpent, his expression unreadable. _"My child is not dead."_

"_Is that not a good thing?" _The snake seemed slightly perplexed as she moved around and arranged herself on and around her master

"_He is Harry Potter!" _The Dark Lord exclaimed, pointing his wand at the large table in the middle of the room and sending it flying in frustration.

"_Ah yesss you were always curious about the sex. sshe bore you a male heir then." _She snake remarked seemingly ignoring the issue at hand.

"_Yes, ssshe did Nagini, and now we are pitted against each other. I cannot believe he is alive. I grieved for him! For so long I grieved! Dumbledore has innocent blood on his hands for what we did in revenge of my son's supposed death."_ A situation like this was the last thing he needed or suspected. It complicated his plans greatly. He had planned to kill the boy, not that was not such an easy prospect to accept.

"_Does he know of hisss parentage?"_ Nagini questioned as her master stroked her gleaming skin.

"_He knows I am his father, I saw it, though I hardly think he is happy about it. This was not how thingsss were supposssed to work out!" _The Dark Lord felt so frustrated, he flicked his wand again and blew the chairs of the table apart.

"_I know Massster"_

"_Now he wantsss nothing more than my death" _Voldemort said angrily to his loyal pet.

"_Don't you want hisss?" _Voldemort paused in thought, trying to decipher what he wanted to do, what would be the best and most appropriate course of action.

"_No, what I want most is Dumbledores!"_ Voldemort hissed angrily_ "What hasss the old fool been playing at! What wass hiss motivation for all this! If he is truly not the son of Lily and James Potter then his precious prophecy is lies I have heard some '__Born to those who have thrice defied him' How can I defy myself?" _

"_What will you do Massster."_

"_I'm not sure, if things were less complicated I would say to bring him home, but I fear his mind belongs to Dumbledore now.."_

"_So you will give up?"_

"_No Nagini, it just means I must prepare myself for a posssible …failure I suppossse but I am persssistant. After all, if he unites with me, I will certainly not benefit from his death. If he does not, he could be my greatest ally." _

Lucius knocked and when beckoned entered the room with Bellatrix and Dolohov in tow, all paid little attention to the scattered furniture fragments. They bowed low respectfully.

"Approach." Voldemort commanded and they drew near. .

"I have an interesting turn of events I thought I would inform you three of, and we all know what the penalty will be if such information is spread." They quickly nodded "Very Well," he waved his wand and three chairs reformed appeared around his own and they sat down. "My child is still alive" Looks of surprise came across all of their faces.

"My Lord that is astounding, I thought that muggle loving fool had…" Dolohov trailed off, not wanting to bring up past events that had made his lord so infuriated.

"Yes as did I, but apparently he committed kidnapping instead. My son is known today as Harry Potter." Voldemort told them aloofly.

They gasped and Bellatrix looked like she was going to be violently ill, her face turning white. "My Lord! Your flesh and blood is him?" Lucius quickly gave her a cold look that clearly said 'watch you tongue'

"It makes sense in an odd way" remarked Dolohov "I have known and worked for your cause my Lord since you were fresh out of Hogwarts, known your power, it makes sense that the only one who has ever came close to defeating you was of your flesh and blood"

Voldemort stared at the old man then began to laugh manically pleased with his statement. _'What an amusing thought indeed!' _The Dark Lord thought, all the more excited at the prospect of having his son at his side.

"My Lord, what action will you be taking?" Lucius asked calmly.

"He is my only heir, my only son, only living relative and the only known one capable of carrying on the Slytherin line. It is my desire that he be 'reformed' if possible and brought home. I believe he is being moved into the Slytherin house correct?"

"Yes my Lord."

"Then I wish for your son Draco to become more… civil and survey him. So I know if his loyalties truly lie with Dumbledore or to what extent he trusts him."

"Do you think he will be any different My Lord?" Bellatrix asked intrigued.

"Snape has given me the boy's hospital records and if Dumbledore had done what I think and gave the boy potions when he was younger to distance himself from me and make him more like a Potter then they may just have been counter acted by what the boy was exposed to."

"What do you mean M' Lord" asked Dolohov his aged forehead creasing in concentration.

"Well I am sure there would be certain characteristics and extra powers maybe that Dumbledore would have want to get rid of or hide depending on his agenda and potions like that can only be broken by something strong or potent, for example, Basilisk blood that is connected to the Slytherin line."

"I imagine the boy wouldn't be too happy by being manipulated by Dumbledore." Lucius remarked. Voldemort just smirked.

"In the mean time, there is to be no taking lives of members of Dumbledore's men." Bellatrix's mouth gaped open in horror. "Now, now Bella Are you questioning my orders?" Bella bowed so low her black curly hair touched the floor of the chamber. "my son is not on my side yet, I do not want the death of a friends parent or someone he knows to be killed and incline him towards Dumbledore's side. In fact, no massacres either, nothing that would get into the media."

His followers nodded in the agreement.


	10. Changes

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters from the Harry Potter universe; they were created by, and belong to JK Rowling.

_A/N: I know it has been a long time now time now since I have updated, and judging by the amount of reviews, messages and the like I have received, an apology is in order. So I am sorry. My life has changed a lot since then and I am now busy at University completing my nursing course and I have experienced some losses in my family which made me put all this to the side. Now, I have pulled out my trusty notepad and am starting again._

_I have rewritten previous chapters a bit, but nothing that changes the plot. Thank you to all that have reviewed, Enjoy!_

**Italics are **_thoughts _**and italics and underline are **_parseltongue._

**Chapter Ten- Changes**

Harry was sitting in that god awful room again. He wanted to claw his own eyes out, it was so revolting, it was like a nightmare, it was unbearable… So pink! The sounds that originated from the kittens on the plates that adorned the wall, were just plain annoying. He longed to grab each plate off the wall and throw them at the woman sitting in front of him one by one. Luckily he resisted the urge.

The woman to whom the office belonged, known as Dolores Umbridge, gave a tight lipped smile and Harry wondered how he had gotten himself here, of all places. _Ah yes, she cornered me and made me come her to discuss my new sleeping arrangements. _The dark haired boy pondered. When Harry had first discovered he was being moved to the Slytherin dormitories, andwas no longer a member of the Gryffindor house, he was beside himself. Now on the other hand, he appeared calm and collected, if for no other reason than to rob Umbridge of the pleasure from seeing him suffering. His indifference disappointed her, he could tell. The sickening sugar sweet voice interrupted his thoughts.

"So you are clear then? Your belongings are being transported to your new quarters as we speak. You are to meet Professor Snape at your new house now." Umbridge gave a cruel smile, the toad-like woman knew full well how much his and Snape's personalities clashed, at the best of times.  
"Yes miss." Harry stood quickly and began to leave across the pick shag carpeting.

"Good. I will contact you regarding your detention" She informed him, picking up a fluffy pen and making a note. Harry stopped dead in his tracks at her words, and spun on his heels.

"Detention?" He enquired, trying and failing to keep the attitude from his voice.

"Yes." Umbridge smiled, wrinkles appearing in her face, twirling her short blonde curls with a finger. "For your serious misconduct, not following proper instruction in Professor Snapes class." She made a few annoying tutting noises.

"Yes, Ma'am" Harry replied curtly, gritting his teeth, he continued on his way out.

Practically running out of the office, Harry decided he would rather check on his friend Ron, before he worried about his new living quarters in the Slytherin dungeons.

Harry quickly made his way to the Hospital Wing, overtaking many students on the way. Soon, he caught a glimpse of two figures walking far in front of him, a tall red headed boy and a shorter girl with bushy brown hair.

"Ron! Hermione!" He called out, quickening his pace. He saw Ron glance behind him, his red hair flicking as he turned his head. Unexpectedly, Ron suddenly grabbed his stomach with one hand yelling "OW!" the boy then said something to Hermione and grabbed her hand with his free one. Together, the pair ran towards the Gryffindor tower.

Harry, realising he was falling behind, began to run as well, calling out their names as loud as he could. He thought he saw Hermione about to turn back and look behind her, but Ron continued to drag her along with him. Harry rounded the corner and saw the portrait of the Fat Lady close, sealing off the entrance seconds before he could get there. She stopped smoothing her baby pink grecian dress as she heard him approach.

"Oh dear." The Fat Lady said, looking at him with a sympathetic smile. "It's you, you aren't allowed in here anymore, sorry young man, and it's out of my hands." She said holding up her large hands innocently.

"I was just following my friends, trying to talk to them." Harry replied sadly, his eyes downcast.

"Who? Those two?" She asked pointed behind her, Harry nodded. "Looks like they were in a hurry." She told him. Harry nodded, knowing full well that Ron was avoiding him. It hurt thinking that his friend could so easily leave him out in the cold, Harry was glad he had not told Ron about everything that had happened, he could not begin to fathom the Weasley boy's response if he had of disclosed these recent revelations.

Harry ambled slowly towards the Slytherin dungeons, feeling no inclination to go there at all. He put his hands in his pockets and kept his eyes mostly to his feet, walking as slowly as one would to their death. _'Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot.'_ Harry thought. Although he dawdled as much as he was able, Harry was disappointed to realise he had reached his destination. He examined the tapestry covered wall, which depicted a battle lead by Grindelwald in front of him. This segment of wall had opened to reveal the Slytherin common room and Harry remembered that he did not have a password to get in.

"Silver Serpent." Came a smooth male voice from behind him, the door in front of the black haired boy opened. Harry turned, surprised to find it was Draco who had opened the door to let him in. Draco quickly shoved a piece of parchment he was holding in his hands deep into his robes. He looked up and raised a white blond eyebrow when he saw Harry had not entered the Slytherin's domain.

"Seriously Potter, you better not be waiting for a parade." He said coolly, pushing past Harry and entering the common room.

Harry tentatively moved through the entrance, the segment of wall closing behind him. Surveying his surroundings, he found himself in the familiar Slytherin common room. Students scattered throughout looked up at him, but did not utter a word. The ceilings were lower than that of the rest of the castle, yet still higher than a normal dwelling. A seating area lay in front of him, where dark green leather couches sat along with a large table and chair setting. The area was lit with lanterns on the ceiling with a greenish tinge, giving the room a greenish glow. To the back of the dungeon, behind the seating area, lay a grand stone staircase which forked into a left and right staircase. Harry's few belongings were pilled neatly beside the table surprisingly, seemingly untouched. Harry walked over and went to sit at the table, unsure what his next actions should be. Looking around, he saw that Draco had stopped on the staircase and was again examining the piece of parchment he had hidden in his robes. The Malfoy boy quickly turned to face Harry, his face neutral.

"It seems that Professor Snape has been called away unexpectedly, on urgent business. Please gather your belongings and follow me". Draco addressed Harry curtly. Harry, not wanting to question his new fellow housemates' treatment of him, nodded and gathered his things, easily carrying his heavy, though few, possessions. Draco was already being civil, so Harry did not expect him to help any further. He followed the blonde boy up the staircase and to the right where Draco informed him the boys slept. Once they reached the landing, Harry could see four large black numbered doors and another, smaller staircase.

"First, second, third and fourth years sleep down here, the rest sleep upstairs." Draco informed him as he began to ascend the stairs. Harry silently followed. Upstairs there were four more doors, three numbered 5-7 and a one labeled bathroom.

"These are the rest of the rooms, the bathroom is there," Draco said lazily, as though disinterested, not looking at his new house member. "And, obviously, you sleep in here." Draco opened the dark door with a silver 5 on the center of it. On closer inspection Harry could see the number was actually a silver snake, made to resemble the number five. Harry quickly grabbed the door which nearly slammed on him, as Draco did not bother holding it open for him and his luggage. The room was much like the Gryffindor tower, though lacked its windows and natural light. 15- 20 black four poster beds lines the walls of the room, each with a black bedside table, small desk and a trunk at the end of the bed. The area was furnished in the same green and black that was typical of the Slytherin dungeons, silver snakes on a green background hung above the head of each bed. A few of the areas were free of personal belongings.

"A couple of beds are free, take your pick," Draco drawled, stopping to examine a spot on his robes. "Snape will see you later when he is available." Harry turned to answer but Draco had already turned to leave.

Harry picked the bed in the corner, with another empty bed beside it, furthest away from any other Slytherin student. After unpacking his belongings, he sat on the emerald green satin quilt, running his fingers over it, not knowing what he should do next. Resting for the first time in awhile, it occurred to him how tired he felt. Harry felt mentally and physically exhausted and decided to shower before going to sleep.

Harrys' emerald eyes snapped open as he awoke the next morning, to the sounds of people moving about the room, groaning with displeasure as some do in the mornings. Harry opened the curtains which surrounded his bed, expecting to see sunlight as he was accustomed to. Instead, Harry was greeted by the dim light of the Slytherin dungeons and the surprised faces of Slytherin students in his year level, Goyle was so stunned he stood there, balancing with one leg in his trousers and one in the air. They all seemed to stop and stare at him momentarily. With a loud thud, Goyle fell over and Draco, who was putting on his tie, noticed the attention Harry was getting and coughed loudly, causing the students to resume their dressing and preparing themselves for the day. Harry quickly prepared himself, and made his way up to the Great Hall from the Slytherin dungeons. On the way, Harry caught a glimpse of Ron and Hermione and, careful not to give them warning this time, took off after them, cornering them in the hallway.

"Harry!" Exclaimed Hermione as she saw him and grabbed him for a hug, her soft bushy hair once again tickling his face. Harry looked towards Ron who scowled.

"You seem happy to see me considering you literally ran away from me yesterday." Harry began, Hermione looked confused, a look she did not have often.

"Ran away?" The girl stopped, thinking when she has last ran. "I didn't- unless you were behind us when Ron thought he was going to be sick, We're sorry" She smiled at him and Ron looked guilty.

"Yeah okay," Harry replied, not buying Ron's phantom stomach pains for a second. He looked the red headed boy in the eyes as Hermione continued to hug him. "I just wanted to make sure everything is okay between us, that nothing has changed. I haven't got had a personality transplant in the last couple of days." Hermione stepped back shocked.

"Harry of course we know what!" She squealed, "That's just silly, isn't it Ron!" An embarrassed Ron turned red, looked downwards at his fidgeting feet, and gave a small nod. He thrust his hand out to shake Harry's, and as his hand was accepted, he gave Harry a pat on the back, whispering in his ear genuinely.

"I'm sorry." Harry smiled, happy to have his friend back.

"Alright let's get breakfast," said a hungry Ron, "I'm so hungry I could eat a horse and chase the rider." Harry was sad to return to his new houses table but knew he had to or his position as an outcast would only worsen.

Harry walked past the other houses to the full Slytherin table, to Harry's surprise, Draco moved aside so there was ample room for him to sit. '_Lucius probably wants to take advantage of his sons' chance to get close to me.' _Harry thought, taking the offered seat cautiously.

Picking up a piece of toast and buttering it, he began to eat. The sound of birds signaled that the mail had arrived, and the Great Hall filled with owls. Not expecting anything at all Harry did not pay attention, as a first year Harry was fascinated by the birds but, years later Harry accepted it as another daily occurrence. Harry heard a squishing sound and looked down to find an envelope had just landed face down on his jam covered toast he was preparing to reat. Groaning with annoyance, Harry wiped it off as best he could with a serviette, revealing the now smudged words which to anyone else in the Hall would have meant noting. However, to one of the only two known individuals who could speak parseltongue, they made perfect sense. The letters seemed to move in Harry's mind until he could make out the words.

_To my dearest son._

Voldemort knew about him.

'_Shit.'_


	11. Tension

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters from the Harry Potter universe; they were created by, and belong to JK Rowling.

_A/N: After reading my reviews I would just like to again thank those who have kept reading over the years. If I have not answered your questions it is because I do not want to ruin it for you. I will also be avoid Mary Sues at all costs. If Harry has a pairing it will not be slash as I don't see his character as inclined towards men. _

**Italics are **_thoughts _**and italics and underline are **_parseltongue._

**Chapter Eleven-Tension**

Harry, heart racing, hid the letter he had received in his pocket. After stuffing a piece of toast into his mouth, Harry quickly exited the Hall. As he tore through the Hogwarts corridors he knelt behind a pedestal with a vase upon it, so no one would see him from the main corridor. He viciously ripped into the thick parchment envelope revealing cursive writing in black ink.

_Harry,_

_ You know by now who I really am to you, your father. _

Harry felt his breathing become more labored after reading this. He closed his eyes for a moment to steady himself and continued reading.

_Rest assured, I have not spent my years plotting to take your life knowing this. I found out the truth, only after you did. I was informed of your incident in class, which occurred at the same moment I felt pain coursing through me. I now feel a connection to you Harry, concentrate, I am certain you will feel it too. _

Harry closed his emerald eyes and concentrated as the letter instructed him. He was not sure what he was supposed to feel and felt ridiculous for trying. However, he soon located something that he did not think was present before. It felt like a line, a rope extending out from behind his scar into something too far for him to access fully, out of this reach. From the bond he felt someone, a person who was, for the moment, healthy and content. It wasn't much, but it was there.

_It was my desire to guide you into adulthood, to teach you how to become a great wizard, you are the heir of Slytherin- with all the rights and privileges that come with the title. I was abandoned by my father, you will not be by yours. Your fellow housemates are unaware of your paternity but will attempt to befriend you. I suggest for your own benefit, you let them._

_Harry, I want you to know, I mean you no harm. If I had it my way I would have raised you myself, we are the only remaining members of the noble Slytherin line. If you require anything, you need only ask. That fool Dumbledore had me believe that you were dead. He let you be raised by those people, you thought to be your Aunt and Uncle, wretched vile people they are. Dumbledore knows from experience what happens when a child grows up not being nurtured and yet he robbed you of a childhood, remember that, and never forget it. Never. _

Harry felt himself get hot with anger at the old headmaster. The pedestal beside him shook and with lightening reflexes, Harry reached up and caught the vase which had nearly hit his head. He chastised himself for letting his emotions get the better of him, it was what Voldemort was probably trying to do achieve by this contact. Carefully, he put the decorative object back.

_The prophecy that has caused us both so much pain is untrue. It apparently says 'Born to those who thrice defied him.' Yet it is labeled with our names. I obviously have not defied myself, so you see it is yet another wedge Dumbledore has tried to drive between us. Due to his past indiscretions, it is of course my suggestion that you do not inform the headmaster that I am aware of your existence. _

_I urge you to continue your occulmency, yes I know about that also, it could be a useful tool to keep Dumbledore out of your thoughts._

Harry remembered the odd sensations he has had in the headmaster's presence and cursed himself for not realising sooner. Dumbledore may have been taking advantage of his mental weakness for some time now.

_Yours sincerely, _

_Your father._

Harry stared down at the parchment he held in his hands, pondering its implications. Although he now doubted Dumbledore's intentions, he was not about to take the word of a murderer who had sought to kill him since he was an infant. Angrily, he crumpled the parchment into a ball and took out his wand, prepared to set it on fire. The boy hesitated as he again felt the invisible connection he had to the Dark Lord.

"Incendio." He muttered and watched the letter burn.

Harry felt weary after a day of classes. A day of sitting near the Slytherin's though not really with them. Both he and the Slytherins seemed to agree that wasn't quite right, keeping conversation to a minimum. Harry tried to make contact with his Gryffindor friends, but he could tell Ron was still uncomfortable around him and Hermione was following Ron's lead, only offering the odd smile and wave.

During dinner, Draco once again made room for Harry to sit beside him as the long table filled. Harry took the offered seat without a word and nearly jumped as he felt a tough tap on his shoulder. He spun around to find the Captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team standing behind him, the tall, hairy, muscular boy looming over him.

"Potter, Puceys turning out to be a shocking chaser this year so you will be taking his place." Graham Montague casually remarked, his voice even and expression neutral.

"Since when?" Harry asked surprised, furrowing his brow.

"Since Professor Snape and I decided that's when, why did you forget to learn how to use a broom?" The captain raised a thick eyebrow questioningly.

"Umbridge banned me though." Harry reminded as members of the Slytherin house listened in.

"Well thanks to Snape, she has revoked the ban. Be grateful. You are an adequate Quidditch player, you will serve your house. First match is in November against Gryffindor. Training will be later in the week, be prepared." With that last sentiment, the bulky boy turned on his heel and left the hall. Harry felt grateful that he was at least allowed to play the sport he loved so much again. He fought to keep a smile off his face. Malfoy, who had been following the conversation, sniggered and addressed Harry.

"That stupid friend of yours is going to love that Potter," he motioned to Ron sitting on the other side of the hall. "You had better not let him block any of your goals out of pity." Harrys' heart sank as he remembered who the Gryffindor keeper currently was. He solemnly returned to his food until he felt something poke him in the back of the head. Reaching up, he grabbed the pink piece of enchanted parchment that had flown into him.

"Oh no." He groaned as he realised who sent the letter and what it was regarding. Sure enough, when he had opened it, the scrawled script read:

_Meet me in my office in 10 minutes time for detention Mr. Potter- Professor Umbridge._

Not wanting to be kept longer if he was late, Harry left at once.

"Well hello there Mr. Potter, right on time." Professor Umbridge smiled, her red lips pressed tightly together as she straightened her fuzzy pink cardigan. "Please have a seat, won't you?" The woman pointed to a seat at the other side of her desk with her stubby bejeweled finger. Without saying a word, Harry sat his lean body in the offered seat.

"Are you ready to get started dear?" She began in her high girlish voice that to Harry, sounded like nails on a chalkboard. Harry nodded his head.

"What was that?" she continued, holding a hand to her ear as though she had not heard what he said.

"Yes Professor." Harry replied grudgingly, not meeting her gaze.

"Excellent," she chirped as she reached into her desk draws and pulled out the dreaded quill, she had taken to using during his detention sessions with her. She placed it delicately in front of Harry with another small tight lipped smile.

"Now, to attend to your attention seeking behaviour."

"It was an accident by Neville… ma'am" Harry said shortly, his eyes darkening, attempting to refrain from doing anything he would regret.

"Now that might be the official story, and what the other professors foolishly believe Mr. Potter, but we both know what really happened hmmm."The short, squat woman said confidently. "Someone felt the spotlight moving off them a little and felt the need to made a scene and remind everyone who the center of their universe should be."

With a crash, two of the Defence against the Dark Arts teachers' kitten plates fell to the floor, interrupting her train of thought. The stumpy woman jumped as they broke and frowned before remembering the task at hand.

"Now, as we have already made quite a nice start on the right hard." She picked up his right hand to examine the scar which read_ I must not tell lies_, only to find it missing. She pressed her lips together so tightly, that Harry began to think her head was going to explode.

"It appears to have healed." She stated, a disappointed tone in her voice. She shrugged off the displeasure and returned to her upbeat girlish manner, "No matter, a clean slate then. This time Mr. Potter please write, I am not the center of the universe."

Gritting his teeth, Harry picked up the quill and began to write focusing on empty places on the wall where the plates had hung, the stinging was less this time. He heard Professor Umbridge make a squeak and looked at her plump face. She was looking at his hand, where the skin was perfectly intact.

"Again." She demanded sternly. "Write it again."

Harry watched his hand this time as he began to write the words. He could see the quill strokes on his hands, the same as those appearing on his piece of parchment. Except, the skin on Harrys hand did not remain cut, but neatly healed back together before appearing as though nothing had ever happened. Harry stroked the intact skin with his other hand before Umbridge slapped it away and picked up the hand to examine it herself. Seeing it unaffected, she released the hand.

"Again!" She demanded, her voice shrill and her expression confused yet angry. As Harry prepared to write the sentence again, the office door opened to reveal his new head of house.

"Professor Snape." Umbridge said in her same shrill voice. "What can I help you with?"

Professor Snape coolly gave a small nod of acknowledgement and Harry saw the intimidating mans dark eyes quickly glance over the quill and recognise what the writing implement really was, without Umbridge noticing.

"I was just after Potter, I have not had an opportunity to welcome him to my house as of yet." Snape said, not hiding his distaste.

"I'm sorry Severus, but we were actually in the middle of something." Umbridge began, glancing at the horrendous quill she favoured.

"Yes detention, I'm aware. However since it was your decision to have the boy in my house, let us get the orientation over with." His cold black eyes fell on Harry. "It will not be a pleasant experience for either of us."

Umbridge, seemingly happy with this, nodded in agreement and allowed Harry to leave with Snape on the provision that they would arrange another time to continue Harrys' detention.

Harry followed Snape as he walked through the castle, listening as Snape recited the same speech he was sure the Potions Master had given every first year Slytherin student, for many years.

"I have just returned from a previous engagement. Mr. Malfoy has given you the tour of the Slytherin dungeons?" Snape questioned, not turning to face Harry, only his black shoulder length hair visible to the newest Slytherin.

"Yes Professor." Harry replied curtly.

"Good." Snape lead Harry into a dark empty classroom, not far from the Potion Masters office .

"We shall continue to practice your abysmal attempts at Occulmency." The man's thin lips curved into a sneer as he reached into his long black robes.

"Clear your mind." Snape instructed, placing emphasis on each word. "Concentrate."

The spell hit Harry and, doing as his professor had instructed, he made his mind blank, suppressing his memories and denying Snape access. Snape stopped.

"Better." He said simply, never one to give much praise. "Again."

Harry felt the spell upon him once more and again, succeeded in protecting his thoughts and memories. Snape withdrew the spell once more and prepared to retry the spell.

"Again." The professor coldly instructed, Harry prepared himself. Snape sneered disdainfully and drawled. "Make your father proud."

At these words a stunned Harry faltered, he felt the walls he had carefully put up inside his mind crumble, unintentionally allowing Snape access into his mind.

He watched as Snape saw the memories and thoughts that had been foremost on his mind. He saw the letter written in parseltongue from Voldemort. He watched as Dumbledore held a deceased infant in front of Voldemort, as he buried the poor child and cradled the live one in his arms. An image of Dumbledore and the Potters floated through his head. The vibrant red headed woman who looked happy and broken at the same time, the dark haired man who Harry seemed to so closely resemble.

"_Is.. is that him?"_

"_Yes James, it is. I am very sorry for your loss James and Lily. I know you'll miss Harry a lot. I have… buried him myself, for the protection of all three of you, you must forget about that Harry. From this moment on, as much as it pains me to say, this little fellow here, is the only Harry Potter to ever have existed. This is a power binding potion, give this to young Harry, as he is Voldemort's biological son we don't know what extra traits he may possess, we need to suppress them."_

He could see Lily Potter press a kiss to his forehead and utter.

"_We will love him like he is our own"_

"NOOO!" Harry cried out, forcing Severus Snapes' presence from his mind. An awkward silence fell between the two. Harry wiped the thin film of sweat off his brow and watched the chest of the menacing Potions Master rise and fall with heavy breaths. Holding his head high, Harry's superior regained his composure.

"Weak attempt. It is time for bed Potter, return to the Slytherin dungeons at once." Severus Snape walked past Harry and left the room without another word. Harry did as he was told.


End file.
